


Miss Missing You

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Endgame Charles/Erik, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Infertility, M/M, Mpreg, Separations, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his head he knew it was unfair to compare Charles and Magda, but he couldn’t help the giddiness he felt around Charles. Erik had never felt this way about anyone before, and he relished the live wire of emotion coiled in his chest.</p><p>or</p><p>Erik and Magda are separated when he meets a charming young professor out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not for profit fan work I do not own any of the characters or properties mentioned herein.

Erik looked out his office window at the beautiful view of the NY skyline, but the wonder of the skyscrapers backlit by the flare of the setting sun was lost on him.

He wasn’t even pretending to work anymore, not that it mattered, everyone else had left hours ago eager to get home and enjoy the warm spring weather. He had no such compunction.

For the first few weeks he’d felt blessedly numb, much to the concern of his family and friends, but he’d liked it.

He missed it.

Somewhere inside he’d known that hollow ache couldn’t last, that pain, anger and heartache would fill it all too soon.

Sometimes he hated being right.

Magda’s last words to him played on repeat in his mind.

~~

She’d been preternaturally calm when he arrived home late one evening after finishing up the specs on a new clean engine design.

He remembered being happy to see the lights on when he parked outside their brownstone. It wasn’t too late; maybe they could still have dinner together, talk, and perhaps even scrape together some semblance of a sex life.

Instead he got, “I’m going away, Erik.”

 He hadn’t understood at first, “What? When? Do we have something planned?”

Her sad smile struck him somewhere in the vicinity of his heart.

“No, not us. Just me. I need time, space to sort myself out.”

“You’re leaving me.” He stated flatly.

“No, I never said that! I…I just don’t know.”

He had so many questions. When did you decide this? Where are you going? Why now?

Instead he asked, “How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know that, either, I’m sorry Erik it’s not fair to you, I know it’s been hard on you as well.”

Yes as if their years long struggle with fertility could simply be summed up as “hard.”

He breathed a sigh, suddenly so tired of all this, the back and forth, the tension and resentment the perfunctory sex in the proscribed positions at certain times on certain dates.

For a second he was almost bitterly pleased to see her go. He was sick of it. Sick of them.

Then came the guilt for thinking that at all, the fear that the life they’d built was crumbling, was damaged beyond repair.

“Are you sure we can’t just work on this together?” he asked, as close to begging her to stay as he could get.

She’d smiled her sad smile once more and shook her head silently.

She was going to stay with her sister in Rhode Island, she didn’t know for how long, she needed time, she needed space. She was willing to communicate through email, calls and texts only in emergencies. Please Erik, try to understand.

He had tried, he’d been trying for years and it still wasn’t enough. He was never enough.

So he watched her go, the lights had been on because she was packing, not because she harbored the same hopes of rekindling their romance.

In spite of her words of reassurance he felt a deep finality when the latch clicked shut gently behind her.

That had been nearly six weeks before. The numbness was finally wearing off with a certain sense of despair taking its place.

The only good that had come of their time apart was that his family and their friends had stopped insisting that she was coming back.

Instead he got pitying looks and whispered conversations behind his back.

Magda’s family had noticeably distanced themselves from him, making him wonder what she’d been saying to them about Erik.

About her reasons for leaving.

The thing was, even if she came back today, determined and eager to make it work, he wasn’t sure he even had it in him to try again.

Their brief weekly email check-ins gave no insight into her thoughts or plans for the future. She seemed happy which was all he’d ever wanted for her anyway.

When she’d  first left, he’d sent her several messages a week, trying to draw her out, get some feel for her mental state, let her know that he missed her and wanted her home.

She’d steadfastly replied once a week with a few lines about her activities and form questions about his life. In her second missive she’d asked him to back off the near daily messages so now he wrote once a week as well.

She’d thanked him for it.

The sun was completely set by the time he came back into himself, the rest of the office was nearly silent and he glanced at the clock to see he’d lost over an hour to his silent musings.

Slowly gathering his things he decided to head out for a happy hour instead of returning to their empty house to prepare a meal for one. He could always cab it home if he overdid it.

It was Friday night after all; he may as well enjoy an evening out.

He chose a bar within walking distance of the office complex, but not so near that it’d be the first choice for his co workers, he had no desire to spend any more time with them than he was already forced to on a weekly basis.

The place, Pabo’s, was trendy without being overbearing with a live jazz quartet playing on the small stage, low lighting, and tempting smells spilling from the small galley kitchen behind the large oak bar.

He took a seat at one of the high top tables and perused the menu, suddenly hungry in a way he hadn’t been in a long while.

“The buffalo chicken egg rolls are fabulous,” said a posh British voice carrying a hint of a smile.

Erik looked up with a half smile of his own, expecting to see a waiter, instead he was taken aback by what appeared to be another customer leaning against his table with a cheerful grin.

The man was clearly a carrier and had longish brown hair and delicate features with full red lips that caught Erik’s eye at first glance. He had bright blue eyes and was dressed comfortably in jeans, a button up and a cardigan. In spite of his youthful appearance he carried himself with a certain gravitas that caused Erik to mentally increase his assumed age by a couple of years.

“I’m sorry for startling you, but you seemed undecided,” the handsome man continued in spite of Erik’s stunned silence.

“I’m Charles by the way, Charles Xavier,” he arched quirked an eyebrow and extended his left hand.

“Erik Lehnsherr,” he managed to stutter out, belatedly offering the Brit a firm handshake and inviting him to sit down.

“Why thank you Erik, I’m absolutely starving and my cooking leaves everything but food poisoning to be desired,” he gave a self deprecating laugh as he watched Erik from beneath his long lashes before segueing into a light conversation that Erik found himself quite enjoying much to his own surprise.

Suddenly it hit him like a sledge hammer, this guy was flirting with him and, well, he was flattered, very and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested but, “I’m married,” he blurted out, gesturing with his left hand to emphasize only to receive an unimpressed look for his trouble.

“Look, if you’re not interested you just have to say so,” Charles informed him calmly.

Crap.

“No, I really am married I just, it’s complicated.”

Charles made a sympathetic sound, “complicated enough that you took off your ring then forgot that you did?”

“Yes, exactly!” Erik crowed, absurdly pleased that the other man believed him, and then he realized how crazy that sounded and sank back into his seat with a blush.

Fortunately Charles found this amusing as well and merely chuckled into his drink, “Sounds like quite a story, I’m all ears if you need to talk.”

Erik instinctively went to change the subject, but found himself hesitating to move on. There was something comforting in the anonymity Charles offered.

As much as the younger man seemed interested now, it was unlikely they’d meet again after this night, especially if he unloaded his baggage onto this unsuspecting stranger.

He and Magda still shared the same group of friends they’d gone to college with, and they’d been married for more than ten years. There were no impartial bystanders in his life he could confide in.

He’d never really told anyone how angry he was with her for giving up on them. Every time he broached the subject, he was told to think of it from her perspective, that she was hurting.

 As if he didn’t understand that first hand.

“I don’t want to bore you,” he hedged, giving Charles a change to tactfully back out.

“I doubt you could ever do that, Erik,” Charles said silkily, sending a shiver up Erik’s spine.

“Well, then, let’s try those egg rolls and maybe some Paella? It’s kind of a long story.”

Charles gave him a gentle smile, “I’m all ears.”

He was a truly great listener and only interrupted for clarification on a few impersonal matters. More than that he was sympathetic to Erik’s sense of isolation and offered the comfort the older man had unknowingly been seeking.

~~

It was, as they say, the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Erik hadn’t had friends of his own in years, if ever, really. He’d always been an introvert, a loner, Magda had hated that, but Charles seemed to think it was cute.

Erik had been shocked when Charles asked to meet up with him again late that first night as they stumbled out of the bar light headed and pleased with themselves. He’d agreed more out of surprise than anything else.

He’d honestly thought that was the end of it. He was the pathetic guy at the bar Charles had taken pity on and spent an evening with, out of sight out of mind.

Imagine his surprise when Charles texted him early the next week to go to an outdoor festival the following weekend.

He’d agreed less out of surprise and more because he actually wanted to. He was sick of spending his weekends taking his work home and binge watching Netflix alone.

_~I’ll meet you there~_

~~

He’d spotted Charles by the fountain, right where he said he’d be, talking to a pretty blonde girl wearing some sort of leotard.

He’d hesitated to approach when Charles looked up a caught sight of him; he straightened up and waved him over, “Erik!”

“Hello again, Erik, glad you could make it,” he leaned up and brushed a kiss onto his cheek with a small smile.

“Hello Charles,” Erik retuned the favor, feeling bold and carefree for the first time in ages. He took pride in the light blush that spread across the smaller man’s face.

“This is Raven, the sister I told you about,” Charles gestured to the blonde who was watching them with avid curiosity.

“Nice to meet you Erik, Charles couldn’t stop talking about you and it hasn’t even been a week!”

She laughed outright while Charles blushed and hid his face against Erik’s arm; he smiled and pulled the smaller man into a half embrace.

“Well, I couldn’t stop thinking about him so surely we’re even,” Charles peeked up at him at that, face still flushed bright red. “I was more than pleased to get an invite to the festival.”

Raven pulled a dramatic face at that, “I’m sure, but Charles says crowds aren’t your thing so you guys will probably leave after my performance.”

Erik raised his eyebrows at that. He’d been biting the bullet on spending a sticky summer day rubbing elbows with New Yorkers and tourists alike in order to get to know Charles better, but apparently his preferences had been taken into account as well.

“Ah, yes, sorry about that.”

Raven had laughed his apology off, “we can’t all be extroverts, all right boys wish me luck; I’ve got to get warmed up.”

“Good luck!” They chorused then laughed as she rolled her eyes at them and strolled away.

“You’re lucky I’m too nice to jinx you,” Erik teased.

Charles mock gasped at him, “I haven’t been jinxed since grade school!”

“Well, get used to it, I told you I like silence and I’m willing to play dirty to get it,” fortunately for Erik Charles got his wry sense of humor and found this hilarious rather than insulting.

“We should probably go, I need to be close to the front or I won’t be able to see all of the show,” Charles gestured to his small frame, in his sneakers the top of his head only came to Erik’s shoulder.

“Alright, I’ll get us to the front, hold on” he grasped Charles’ hand and moved through the crowd confidently, his height and fierce expression clearing a path in a matter of moments, “here we are, short stuff, close enough for you?”

“It’s perfect Erik, thanks! It’d have taken me forever to get here on my own,” Charles smiled, genuinely grateful.

He stepped into Erik’s space and looped an arm around his waist, “I have to admit, I invited you here with ulterior motives.”

Erik looked down at him, intrigued, “so you didn’t just need a tall person to get you through the sea of humanity?”

Charles laughed again, “No, I just hate hanging out with Raven’s friends after their performances. It’s all kale and hemp smoothies and trying to set me up with some “great artsy guy” I end up hating.”

“Ah, so I’m simply a better alternative to a kale smoothie and a horrible date?” Erik asked, only half teasing.

“Well, I mean, I had a nice time the other night, I thought a proper date might be in order a sort of kill two birds with one stone,” Charles quickly clarified.

“And here I thought I’d scared you away with my horrible rambling.”

Charles looked surprised to hear that, “no way, Erik you’re so open, so honest with where you are emotionally, it’s refreshing. Besides you did say you could wipe the floor with me in chess, and I can’t let a challenge like that go unanswered.” He smiled coyly.

“So is this a chess date?”

“I was hoping it would be, yes. There are some tables set up in the shade over the hill, should be relatively deserted with all this going on over here,” Charles looked excited to see Erik’s skills on the board.

“I’d love to, Charles and don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you’re cute.”

“So you think I’m cute?” Charles smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

Erik’s response was interrupted by the sound of a drum roll signaling the start of the show, instead of a verbal reply he simply kissed him on the tip of his nose and turned him in his arms to lean against his chest as they watched the admittedly impressive acrobatic display of Raven’s dance troupe.

Erik had actually enjoyed the show and even meeting the dancers after, though they were a bit pretentious as Charles had warned.

He’d managed to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as Charles made their excuses, just as the troupe was preparing to go browse the vegan food stands set up nearby.

They made their escape, which Erik celebrated by buying them Italian ices while Charles set up a game.

By the end of the day, he’d beaten Charles twice and lost once, much too both their delight, they were able to provide a true challenge for one another.

Overall Erik had a great day and agreed to meet Charles again for dinner the coming Wednesday.

Neither of them called it a date, and even in his mind Erik refused to call Charles anything other than a friend, he didn’t want to jinx himself.

~~

In his head he knew it was unfair to compare Charles and Magda, but he couldn’t help the giddiness he felt around Charles. Erik had never felt this way about anyone before, and he relished the live wire of emotion coiled in his chest.

He found himself smiling for no reason, eager to see the young man, even as he cared less and less for Magda’s absence in his life. In fact it was something of a relief.

They still exchanged weekly emails, but he hadn’t mentioned Charles, nor had he asked if she was seeing anyone in Rhode Island, he honestly didn’t want to know.

He also didn’t know if he was “seeing” Charles, it felt to immature to ask, so he simply allowed himself to feel pleasantly surprised when the younger man properly kissed  him one night as he was preparing to leave the professors apartment after a few rousing matches of chess.

He’d kissed him back, and he wasn’t even sorry.

~~

 He’d been amazed to learn early on, that the young man was a professor, not a student. Though that did explain his ability to carry on an intelligent conversation and present his ideas rationally and back them with well thought out arguments.

Erik didn’t think too many 24 year olds could pull that off, he’d certainly been even more of a hot head in his twenties, though fortunately his temper had cooled some with age.

He’d also expected Charles’ interest to wane as time went on and he found out how old and boring Erik actually was.

“You’re 34 Erik, not exactly a grandfather,” Charles had rolled his eyes and put him check with a flick of his clever fingers.

“I feel older than I am.”

“Well, we’re in the same boat there, besides who else will play chess with me?” He’d given Erik a sly smile at that.

No matter what Charles said or his subtle flirting, Erik still felt odd about the age difference, and his limbo marriage with Magda.

Besides, Charles was young and healthy, a carrier no less. What if he wanted children someday the way Magda had?

The way Erik still did but couldn’t provide?

He couldn’t go through the heartbreak again; he was too scared to even risk it.

After the first year of trying to no avail, they’d both been tested and come out fine, but deep inside Erik suspected the trouble was with him.

He didn’t know why he felt that way and he knew Charles would argue for evidence over feelings but he blamed himself for being unable to impregnate his wife.

He couldn’t imagine seeing the monthly disappointment in Charles’ big blue eyes, killing that spark of life the way slowly had with Magda.

Once she’d suggested a sperm donor “just to see if it would work,” and he’d refused, unable to contemplate raising the child of his wife and another man.

In turn, she’d balked at adoption, wanting to experience pregnancy first hand, so they’d reached an impasse and agreed to stop trying.

She’d left one month later.

~~

By the time Magda had been gone for just over seven months, he’d upgraded to spending a few nights a week at Charles’ apartment.

Charles had met him at the house a few times, but had never expressed a desire to go inside, and Erik hadn’t invited him in.

The house reminded him of his biggest failure, and though he never said anything, Charles seemed to view Magda as a phantom sword hovering above their relationship, simply waiting for the right moment to drop and sever the ties they’d been steadily forming with one another.

He hated that, seeing the uncertainly and self doubt his broken relationship with his wife brought out in the confident young man he’d come to know.

So he emailed Magda that he wanted to call her, they’d set up a time for Tuesday that week.

“Hi Mags, how are you?”

“I’m fine Erik, better than fine actually I’m doing really well.”

“Good, you sound it.”

“Thanks, so do you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you sound happy.”

“Well, I am. I’m not sure if you’ve heard but I’m seeing someone.”

She was silent for a moment, “Ah, actually yes, Emma said she and Seb saw you out with some young guy, that it seemed pretty chummy, I had wondered…”

“Well, yes. I am... I just wanted you to know.”

“Why?” She seemed perplexed.

“Well, you’re still my wife, technically.”

She heaved a quiet sigh, “What am I supposed to do with this Erik? You couldn’t wait?”

“For how long was I supposed to wait, this is the first time we’ve spoken in months! For all I know you’re seeing someone as well.”

“I’m not Erik; I told you I needed space!”

“Well it turned out so did I!”

“What does that mean? You’re saying it’s over, I can’t come back?” she demanded, sounding deeply hurt.

“Magda, you can always come back, this is your home as much as mine, it’s just in regards to us. There’s nothing to come back to,” he placated sadly.

“Are you serious, Erik, after all this time, after everything we’ve been through!?” She cried.

“That’s not fair, I waited, Magda, for months I’ve tried to get a response out of you and nothing! And for months before that we were already living separate lives!”

“This is about him, that guy isn’t it?” her voice broke midway through the sentence, she was clearly crying.

Erik hesitated, “In a way, he just helped me see what I want out of life, even if he and I don’t work out, you and I are over. I just can’t do this anymore Mags. I’m sorry, I love you and I always will, but that’s not enough anymore.”

She sighed shakily, “I…I have to go Erik, I’ll…we’ll talk later.”

“Goodbye Magda.”

~~

_~Please come over after work~_

_~Everything alright?~_

_~Yes, can you make it?~_

_~Yes, I’ll text when I’m on my way.~_

It was unusual for Charles to send plain text messages without emoticons and an excess of hearts, particularly when planning a date.

But this didn’t sound like a date, it sounded like trouble no matter what the other man said. Knowing Charles only had morning classes on Thursdays, Erik cut out a bit early and texted to let Charles know he was on the way.

_~See you soon~_

When he arrived at Charles’ building he sprinted up the stairs, too concerned to wait for the elevator.

He knocked on the door, only to have it open almost immediately by a puffy eyed, pale faced Charles, he looked positively miserable.

“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Erik pulled him into a warm embrace, closing the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, Erik I don’t want you to hate me, or think I planned this because I DID NOT, but you know, sometimes things, these things just happen right?”

Charles pulled away and began pacing, looking like he was about to burst into tears, at a certain point in his cycle he was prone to that, so Erik tried to take it in stride.

“Settle down love, what are you trying to tell me? What things just happen?”

He tried not to assume the worst, that Charles had found someone else, had cheated on him in the heat of the moment, but he didn’t know what else to think with the way his boyfriend was going on.

“Erik, I know you think it’s you, but it’s not.”

Another point for the breakup/cheating category.

Erik lost his patience at his dithering and half formed explanations finally letting out an exasperated, “Charles, just spit it out!”

“I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

~~

“What.”

Charles left the room for a moment and returned with a plastic bag that he dumped out on the coffee table. A pile of pregnancy tests, all positive.

“When? How?”

“It look practically all day, I thought there may be some faulty…”

“No I mean, how far along?” Erik asked faintly.

Charles looked at him, incredulous, “Don’t you remember?”

And suddenly he did.

One night, they’d gone out for dinner and got roaring drunk they’d stumbled back to Charles’, hands all over only to find they were out of condoms, Erik had slurred something about being sterile anyway to which Charles had rolled his eyes and they had rolled the dice.

And came up lucky, very lucky. Unless…he was almost afraid to ask...

He looked up from the pile of tests, “how do you feel about it?”

“How do _you_ feel about it? Are you happy, angry, what? Talk to me!” Charles demanded, hands on hips, clearly agitated.

“I’m happy! I’m thrilled! I’m…shocked! I don’t…are you going to keep it?”

Charles looked affronted, “of course I’m going to keep it! Did you think…!?”

“I didn’t know! We never discussed, I mean, not in light of having one together!”

“Right, so, you’re not…leaving then?”

“What?! NO! Did you think I would?!”

“I didn’t know! You wanted this with Magda, you think I’m too young! I know I’m just a fling to you but this is serious to me! It was before this and it’s even more so now!

“Actually I ended it with Magda,” Erik said distantly.

“You what?! When?”

“Two days ago, my god what a week,” he sat back down heavily.

Charles cracked a half smile at that before quickly sobering, “Did you really? It’s over then?” he asked warily. 

“Yes, I told her even if you and I don’t work out she and I are over, she sounded…crushed.”

Charles moved over to him and sank down sideways on his lap, “Why didn’t you say anything? That must have been hard for you.”

Erik wrapped him in his arms and pressed his face into his neck “You were busy, I didn’t know with what, but you’ve been skittish for the past few days. Guess now I know why,” he pressed his hand to Charles’ still flat belly with a wide grin.

“I was scared to tell you, I just wanted to be sure before I said anything.”

“I’m glad you waited until you were ready to say something, but darling don’t scare me like that again, I thought something was really wrong.”

“I thought you might think that when you found out.”

“No, this is the best news I’ve ever gotten, you’re my darling, you must know that by now,” he nuzzled the carrier’s cheek with his nose causing him to laugh and wiggle to get away, but Erik held him fast.

 “Why don’t we order in tonight, I’ll take the day tomorrow and we can visit the doctor?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really, you know how badly I’ve wanted to be a dad.”

“With me as the mom?” Charles asked, still uncertain of his place in Erik’s affections.

“I’d be a fool to turn down an offer like that, I’ll never know what you see in a crotchety old man like me,” he teased causing Charles to relax against him once more.

He made a mental note to reassure Charles of his feelings every chance he got.

He was beyond thrilled about the baby; it was the news of a lifetime. But he’d been waiting for days to tell Charles the good news about his conversation with Magda.

He didn’t see Charles as a fling, not anymore and if he was honest with himself he hadn’t for a while.

~~

That night after a shared shower and more reassurances, Charles fell asleep in his arms, clutching him like a lifeline, their entire lives changed with a thin blue line, or dozens of them in Charles’ case. He smiled at the memory of the pile of pregnancy tests.

A story to tell the kids.

He felt a smile flicker over his face, trying to picture their child, imagining a future with Charles at his side. He’d have to introduce him to his mother; she’d be pissed to be so far out of the know, pissed that he’d been selfishly keeping Charles to himself.

He’d only introduced him to a few of his friends, and it was awkward, what with them knowing his complicated history with Magda. And look what had happened, they’d run and told her quick as you please.

Then it hit him.

 Oh god, how would he tell Magda?

It had to come from him; he couldn’t let her hear it through the grapevine that would be the worst betrayal of all.

He’d been planning to talk to a lawyer, discuss selling the house or letting her keep it if she wanted it, but he couldn’t live there anymore.

But now?

 God it would seem like he was leaving her for someone younger and more fertile, that’s how it would play. No matter that she’d left him first.

That she’d broken his heart a million times before he’d finally realized he couldn’t take it anymore.

Erik sighed, glad that portion of his life was over, he held his future in his arms. And it was bright.

He’d been planning to drop the L word when he told Charles about the official end of his marriage but thought it might feel forced, like he was only saying that because of the baby. He’d wait until they were on solid footing before trying again.

Charles had saved him from his own foolish heart. He’d never be able to repay him, thank him enough. He would just have to spend the rest of his life showing him how much he was loved.

For once he felt up to the challenge, with Charles, he never doubted that he was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Charles’ big announcement, Erik had indeed taken the day off; Charles already had a clear schedule, so they made a trip to the doctor’s office for a checkup and sonogram.
> 
> or 
> 
> a bit more daily life and set up for confrontations to come.

The fallout was both better and worse than Erik had expected. Charles’ sister and friends were mostly pleased for the two of them, but apparently had concerns about the age difference that Charles had all too easily brushed aside.

“As if it’s any of their concern what I do with my life!” Charles had snapped one day after a disagreement with his sister about moving in with Erik.

“They’re just worried about you, sweetheart, they love you,” he’d soothed as best he could with his hands full with dinner.

Charles had deflated at that, “I know _. I know_. It’s just frustrating, I’m older than I look you know?”

“Thank goodness for that,” Erik muttered under his breath, imagining getting himself locked up for impregnating a teenager.

 “She said we’re moving too quickly, But I explained that we’ve been dating for a while now and you’re selling your house! It makes sense! Plus, I don’t want to be a single mom, it sounds hard,” he pouted slouching down onto the couch.

“Good thing you don’t have to worry about that then.  They’ll come around, just give them time, darling.”

Charles sighed, still sounding irritated, “you’re always so calm, do you ever freak out?” he mused.

Erik shot him a look at that, “Have we argued politics?”

“…Okay, you’ve got me there, but about this, about us, you’re so cool, it’s eerie,” Charles titled his head back to peer at Erik upside down.

“That’s because I’m exactly where I want to be, I’m old enough to recognize the feeling and simply enjoy it for what it is.”

“Hmm” Charles agreed contemplatively before settling in to read the latest issue of a scientific journal he’d brought home from work.

~~

In spite of their concerns, which Erik was amused to note were never mentioned in front of him, Charles’ friends were the easy part.

Charles said he intimidated them, Erik didn’t really care about the reasons why, he was just happy there was one corner of his life that wasn’t shot straight to hell with his news.

Though even that wasn’t entirely fair, his parents hadn’t disowned him, and at this point he’d take what he could get.

~~

The day after Charles’ big announcement, Erik had indeed taken the day off; Charles already had a clear schedule, so they made a trip to the doctor’s office for a checkup and sonogram.

The doctor had run a routine physical and noted that Charles was in excellent health and that the pregnancy was progressing normally. That was a weight off both their shoulders, though they were still within the miscarriage zone, things were looking good.

They were even proven right about the date of conception when he confirmed that Charles was seven weeks pregnant. They’d shared a laugh at that, how many couples knew the exact night it happened?

“Perhaps _not_ a story to tell the kids,” he’d joked causing Charles to snort a laugh.

Erik hadn’t known he could feel as happy as he squeezed Charles’ hand, rubbing his shoulder gently when he flinched at the cold gel the doctor spread across his belly before they saw the little dot and heard its frantic heartbeat.

Charles had frowned at the sound, “Is it alright?”

“Oh yes, it’s just quite busy growing right now, everything looks good from where I’m sitting,” the doctor reassured.

Erik had stared at the screen, enraptured by the life he’d helped create; he’d leaned against Charles as the smaller man pulled him in comfortingly. Only then had he noticed he was crying.

The doctor had smiled at them gently and excused himself to give them a moment alone.

The shared a chaste kiss and Charles let Erik clean the gel from his belly with a sani wipe, “I’m here for you, you know that? Both of you.”

“I know, Erik, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

~~

That same day, filled with all the anticipation of an expectant father, he’d called his mother and arranged a visit that Sunday.

“Is this about that boy?”

Erik sighed heavily into the phone, the world was too damn small, “His name is Charles mother, and how did you hear about him anyway?”

“Magda’s sister called their mother last night telling her about what happened with you, she called me right after they hung up and asked if it was serious. I told her it couldn’t be because _we haven’t been introduced_ , and how could we seeing as you haven’t even _mentioned_ this young man to me?”

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose and paced across the living room, irritated beyond all measure.

“It is serious, mother; in fact, that’s why I’m calling. I’m hoping you’re free Sunday so I can bring him over to meet you and dad.”

She was quiet for a long moment, “What’s all this about Erik? I heard he’s very young, Is this some midlife crisis?”

“What? No, I’m not even middle aged, mom, please!”

“I’ve heard it happens younger with some men, I’m just concerned, and that’s all. I’m your mother, that’s my job,” she countered defensively.

He bit off a sharp retort at that, knowing her words came from a place of love. He sighed again and shuffled his feet, “Yes he’s young, he’s 24,” he ignored her dismayed gasp, “and a professor of genetics at Columbia. We’ve been seeing each other for about six months and I care for him very deeply.” He held his breath.

“And what about Magda?”

He released a ragged sigh, “I’m sure you already heard.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“I ended it, for good, I just…can’t anymore.”

“But Er-“ he cut her off mid protest.

“ You’ve been saying how much better I’ve seemed lately, happier, that’s down to Charles. Now, are you free to meet him or not?”

She was silent for another long minute, during which he was sure she and his father were having an impassioned pantomime conversation about this turn of events.

“Of course we are beloved, bring your boy for a nice brunch, we’ll see you at eleven.”

“Thank you mama, tell dad I said hi,

“He says hi back and we’ll see you then.”

“See you then.” He ended the call and tuned to walk back to the sofa only to find Charles fondly watching him from the doorway to his office.

Erik silently held his arms open and Charles moved into his embrace, “Big day.”

“You can say that again. How did it go with your sister?”

Charles blushed and looked away, “I chickened out and invited her for lunch tomorrow, and I thought it’d be best to tell her in person.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that too,” Erik hedged as Charles wrinkled his brow in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve seen how small my grapevine is, once we tell my parents Sunday, the news is out.” Charles nodded his understanding. “I want to drive to Rhode Island tomorrow and tell Magda myself.”

The younger man paled and took a step back before Erik quickly but gently led him to sit on the couch, “Are you alright, darling?” he asked, trying not to panic, cursing himself for stressing Charles unnecessarily.

“Yes, I’m fine, I’ve just been so worried for so long that I only had you on loan,” he looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. “I know better now, well, my brain does, but my heart…”

Erik pulled the smaller man onto his lap and let him rest against his shoulder, “Your heart better listen to your head, I’m coming back to you, I promise,” he pulled back to look him in the eye, “I just feel like I owe her this.”

Charles gave him a weak smile, “I know, Erik, and I understand. You’re a good man.”

He huffed a laugh, “I’m glad someone thinks so." And even though it made Charles chuckle, Erik was only half kidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a few comments I did another read through as if it wasn't my fic and realized that it did feel incomplete, so I've added a few more scenes and am planning a couple more, I'm not planning on making this a long fic, but I do want there to be some closure for the characters involved so lets see where we get! 
> 
> As always I love your feedback! Comments make my world go round!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik tells Magda.

**Magda**

~~

Magda frowned at her reflection in the mirror, rubbing at her crows feet in displeasure, as though she could erase them. Erase the years that caused them and the heartache they brought. The early years of their marriage had been so full of joy, of hope for the future. How had it come to this?

Her smile at the memories faded as she relived their wait, one year, then two, now five, now eight. And suddenly he’d wanted to give up.

She was devastated, she’d never felt as betrayed as when he wouldn’t even _consider_ a sperm donor. They could have chosen one that looked like him! She was willing to get an egg donor, she just wanted to carry and birth her own child, why couldn’t he understand?

She blinked back her tears with a soul weary sigh.

She should have tried harder. She’d been berating herself for weeks to just call Erik, to just go back home and see what they could salvage. But she was just so tired, too tired to go on. She’d felt like she was drowning in the wreckage of their life, like she couldn’t save herself and their marriage so she made a choice.

Right or wrong, it was done. She only hoped this meeting today could clear the air between them, they’d always been good together. Unless he had somehow rushed divorce proceedings and was here for her signature-unlikely to say the least- then his willingness to drive all the way out here to talk had to mean something.

Maybe he’d reconsidered, they’d had a few days to think things over, and maybe they could still make it right.

Her sister Mayra agreed, why he hadn’t even introduced the boy to his parents yet. Yes, he must be having second thoughts. They’d talk, she’d win him over and maybe they could try again.

The thought made her hesitate. She still hadn’t given up on children, but it seemed like Erik was done, what could that mean for their future?

If he didn’t want kids did she want him back? Was Erik enough? He hadn’t been or she wouldn’t have left, she finally admitted to herself.

But did she want to be alone? She’d been fine out here with Mayra and her husband and kids but she’d missed Erik. Just not enough to go back, no matter how much he’d asked in the early days.

This introspection was giving her a headache and she wanted to look fresh faced when Erik arrived, which should be soon, she straightened her hair and took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs to wait for her husband to arrive.

~~

Erik pulled up outside of the Bed and Breakfast Mayra and her husband ran; it had always been a favorite place for family gatherings so he likely could have found it in his sleep. A good thing considering he’d been haunted by Charles’ pale faced worry that Erik wouldn’t come back to him. He'd wanted nothing more than to stay at Charles' side and reassure him of his devotion until the younger man had no more doubts, but this had to be done.

Magda was waiting on the wrap around porch as he stepped out of the car, looking snug and dressed for autumn in a cute yet colorful outfit. She was lovely. And Erik felt cruel for he’d barely thought of her at all on the drive up.

“Erik!” She gave him a wide smile and they crossed the lawn to meet in the middle, she threw her arms wide and he pulled her into an awkward embrace.

“Hello Magda, you look good,” he said stiffly.

“And you’re your same handsome self,” she pulled back with a light kiss to his cheek. He felt his face flush tellingly, maybe Charles was right about her not having given up.

Bitterness filled his mouth as the thought of the months of silence, she could have fooled him.

She must have noticed the change in his expression because she stepped back cautiously, “What’s wrong love?”

Erik sighed, “We need to talk, I know we already did on the phone but, I wanted to see you, speak to you in person.”

“I’m so glad you did Erik, I wish you’d come sooner, maybe we should have gone away together like you suggested in the first place,” she gave a self deprecating laugh, “then there wouldn’t be all this confusion.”

Erik felt his throat tighten anxiously, “No, no there wouldn’t.”

“Well, you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20,” she chuckled again, “Come inside? It’s chilly out and Mayra promised to keep the den clear.”

“Yes, lets. Is she home?”

“Yes but the kids just started school again and Django is out getting supplies for the inn.”

“Alright then, good,” she wouldn't be alone, he thought.

“Yeah, we have some time to ourselves.” She led the way inside and they removed their jackets and sat on the couch. “First things first,” she began as Erik dithered over her unexpected warmth, and wondered how to bring the subject around to Charles and the baby.

“I know you said we’re done, but…we’ve been through _so much_ , Erik. Too much to throw away over some summer fling. I know things weren’t good for a long while, but I think. Maybe counseling? We could try dating again?” she seemed to become agitated by his lack of positive response, by his lack of any response at all. “You know what they say, as soon as you stop trying you get pregn-“

“Charles is pregnant,” he blurted out, the exact opposite of any of the scenarios he’d planned, desperate to make her stop **stop**.

Her delicate brow wrinkled in confusion, “What? Who is Char-“

He saw the moment the other shoe dropped. The color bled from her complexion and she swayed in her seat before stumbling to her feet.

“You…what? What are you saying?” she whispered, trembling, tears filling her eyes.

Erik cursed himself to hell and back as he stood slowly and reached for her, just to offer balance, she looked ready to pass out, she flinched away from him as if burned.

“Don’t touch me!” she hissed weakly, shaking head to toe, “How could you, how could you do this? How could you tell me this? You came all this way to tell me **_THIS_**?” tears began streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry Magda this wasn’t planned, I never meant to hurt you, please, I just wanted you to hear it from me.”

“Hear it from you? What good does that do me?! Some **damn kid** is having _my baby_! And you never meant to hurt me?! How does that work Erik, please tell me how that works?!” by this point she was shouting, and shaking, and crying and she still wouldn’t let him near her, “You get away from me!!” she shrieked as Mayra ran into the room.

She looked between the two of them, shocked to see her sister in full blown hysterics why Erik stood by pale and shamed.

“What the hell is going on you two? I thought you were here to work things out!”

Erik looked at her in resignation, “No, I meant what I said over the phone, I just came to give Magda some… personal news.”

Mayra cocked one hip and crossed her arms, “Oh? More personal than her husband leaving her for some sweet young thing?” she goaded, oblivious to the bomb Erik had just dropped.

By this point Magda had calmed down enough to whisper, “he’s pregnant.”

Now it was Mayra’s turn to look confused, "he’s…Erik isn’t a carri-“ she cut herself off mid sentence and turned back to face him, her mouth forming a shocked O. “Is this _true_? Erik Magnus Lehnsherr _is this true?_ ”

He wearily ran his hand over his face and up to tug his short hair, “yes, May, it’s true. I didn’t want her to hear it from your mom or our friends. I was trying to do the right thing,” he justified weakly. Surprised to see a slight look of compassion cross her face, but then she'd always had a soft spot for him.

“I think the best thing now, is for you to leave,” she said softly. They turned as one to look at Magda, collapsed on the couch, huddled in on herself, silent tears streaming down her face, choking back sobs.

“Will she…?”

“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry about that, Erik, you have other things to concern yourself with now,” she ushered him gently towards the door where he collected his coat. Before he left the room he turned back to look at Magda once more but she refused to meet his gaze, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her white knuckled hands clenched in her lap.

“I truly am sorry Mags,” she gave no response and Mayra tugged him out of the room.

“I’m sure you can find your way out?” she asked tensely.

“Yes, May, thank you for everything; please know I never meant for this to happen,” he said quietly, eyes glimmering in the afternoon light.

She sighed heavily, “I know Erik, but you know what this meant to her, there was no way it wasn’t going to hurt,” as if to punctuate her words a soft wail echoed from the den. Mayra gave a helpless shrug and stepped back inside, closing the door behind her.

There was nothing left to be said.

Erik pulled on his jacket and zombie walked back to the car before climbing in and resting his forehead on the steering wheel before finally let the tears flow down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time trying to write angst, please let me know how it is. I gave some Magda POV here so it wouldn't seem so one sided but from here on out it will be focued on Cherik relationship development, with lots more drama.  
> Comments are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells Raven

Chapter 4

**Charles**

~~

Charles watched from the window as Erik’s car vanished into the early morning traffic, headed to Rhode Island and the woman he’d once pledged his life to. His heart ached at the thought. He wanted to trust that Erik would come back to him, to them. He placed his hand on his still flat belly in an attempt to soothe himself.

He imagined the three of them as a happy family, the one he’d always imagined for himself growing up when he’d escaped into his mind to flee the arguments and accusations. The neglect and abuse that had steadily worsened until he got a scholarship to Oxford at 15 and fled after getting his mother to agree to send Raven to a girls boarding school near the university.

They hadn’t been home at the same time as their step father since. They were rarely home in the first place since Sharon- _don’t call me mother it makes me feel old_ -didn’t care for their presence and had never bothered to hide the fact.

But he’d always had Raven; hopefully she’d be happy for him. She’d had her doubts about Erik since he first mentioned his infatuation with the handsome older man. He’d called her the very night they met after collecting Erik’s number and making his way home.

She’d been less than impressed to hear of his rocky marriage and loner/workaholic tendencies but Charles had seen through that, had seen the man Erik was beneath all the misery life had piled on his head. He wanted to unearth the real Erik, the man of passion and substance he sensed was still hidden in there.

He hadn’t expected to fall so quickly and deeply in love. But perhaps that’s how love works; Charles wasn’t an expert so he couldn’t really say.

By this point Erik’s car was long out of sight and Charles reluctantly turned from the window and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, grimacing at his ruffled hair and beleaguered appearance.

He could have cleaned up a bit to send Erik off to see his wife. He winced at the thought.

His EX.

Just not legally.

Yet.

Charles groaned, god he was so pathetic. At least he knew Erik thought he was cute first thing in the morning.

He stripped off his sleep shirt and took a moment to look himself over in the mirror. He looked the same of course he did, four days ago he hadn’t known anything was wrong. Or right, he smiled to himself as he palmed his belly thoughtfully.

He was so small, he’d always despaired of his tiny frame, and it would certainly make it more difficult to hide his pregnancy. He thought back to Erik’s reaction. He’d probably want him to wear crop tops to show off. He chuckled at the thought, happy he’d be biggest mid winter so Erik couldn’t convince him of the veracity of the idea.

The man should have been a lawyer. He argued so passionately for what he believed in. That wasn’t the only thing he did passionately. Charles’ lips turned up fondly that the thought.

“And look where _that_ got you,” he murmured to himself, sticking his stomach out as far as he could, trying to picture himself bigger.

Sucking his stomach in again, he grabbed his phone and snapped a quick profile selfie of just his top half. The scientist in him wanted to watch his progress in real time. Perhaps when Erik got back he could convince him to measure his waist, he could do it himself now, but in the future he may be too big to even attempt it. Besides, he knew how much the other man wanted to be involved in the process. He’d been looking forwards to being a father for so long.

He frowned at the thought, something that had occurred to him in the early days of their physical relationship. Erik went for it like he’d been celibate for _years_. It made no sense, if he’d been trying to get pregnant, they would have been at it day and night.

Hell, they _had_ been at it day and night simply because of their intense sexual compatibility.

It simply made no sense, and he while had no desire to find out any more than he already knew about Erik’s sex life with his ex, something about it just didn’t add up.

But, Charles was willing to admit, at least to himself- though surely Erik suspected, that he was almost insanely jealous of the woman who’d gotten a promise of forever out of the man he loved. So perhaps he was looking for something that wasn’t there.

For instance, perhaps Magda wasn’t still holding a flame for Erik; she’d left him after all and hadn’t come back. But his gut instinct told him otherwise, all he could do now was trust Erik and wish him luck in breaking the news.

He had his own issues to deal with, like how in the world he was going to tell his sister.

~~

“You’re what?” she asked offhandedly sipping her orange juice as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Pregnant.”

“What?”

“ _Preg_ -damn it I know you heard me, Raven!” Charles finally snapped, irritated by her silly games.

Raven flapped her hand dismissively, “I heard you but it doesn’t make any sense! You just met the guy! You haven’t even been together a year!”

“I know but-“

“Aaaand he’s still married! and oh right, _he’s ashamed of you!_ You’re a fling, a mid life crisis or something!”

“Honestly what is with everyone? He’s not that old! And Erik is not _ashamed_ of me-“

Their low voiced conversation was interrupted as their food arrived with a flourish. Not for the first time Charles was glad of their strict upbringing and the rules about not making a spectacle of themselves in public. Raven would never throw a fit in such a lavish venue. Which was exactly why he had chosen it. They continued softly after the waiter was out of earshot.

“So what are you going to do? Have you told him? Are you keeping it?”

Charles recoiled at her cold delivery of the questions, “Of course I told him! I told him as soon as I was sure. And you know how I feel about abortion,” he chided sternly.

She rolled her eyes, “Oh come on Charles, you’re pro choice!”

“Yes, _choice_ and it’s not one I’d make for myself, that’s kind of the point Rave!”

Their server came with fresh beverages and gave the table a quick turndown before bringing the next course.

“So, where is the happy father? Already left you to do the heavy lifting alone?” she asked stiffly.

“Actually he’s taking care of that himself,” Charles retorted hotly, refusing to explain even when pressed, not wanting to hear her thoughts on Erik’s impending reunion with his wife.

Seeing his heels were dug in, Raven tried a different tack, “So, you’re sure this guy is sticking around?”

“Yes.”

“You’re awfully confident about that. I mean, you’ve introduced him to all of us, but you haven’t met any of his friends or family!”

“I haven’t even _mentioned_ him to Sharon!” he huffed, exasperated.

“Oh please, she doesn’t count! You said he’s a mama’s boy!”

“I never said that!”

“It was heavily implied! And I bet she’s never heard of you either!”

“Actually she has and we’re going to his parents for brunch tomorrow,” Charles smirked at the look of surprise on her face.

Raven raised her eyebrows at that, “So, the parents meet the mistress.”

“Don’t be unkind Raven, this is hard enough as it is, I’d like to have someone in my corner if you don’t mind!” He sat back from his plate with an unhappy frown.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just don’t like this situation and I don’t want to see you get hurt,” she placated softly.

“I know, Raven but you don’t know Erik like I do, he’s a great guy and… I love him.”

That seemed to take her aback, “Yes, but does he love you?”

Charles thought for a moment before continuing, “I think so…I feel it, but we haven’t said it yet, I didn’t want to scare him away.”

That made her laugh, “So you told him you were pregnant instead? I guess if that doesn’t scare him away then nothing will.”

“I knew you’d come around,” he said dryly.

Raven chuckled at that, “You know I _am_ happy for you right? You’ll be a great mom, I have no doubt. And if Erik is half as wonderful as you say then he’ll be a great dad too, lucky kid.”

They shared a sigh at the memory of their miserable childhood.

Charles gave her a soft smile, “you should have seen his face when I told him, he’s wanted kids for so long. I was overwhelmed when I found out but now I’m really looking forwards to raising this baby with him.”

Raven paused and chewed her food thoughtfully before responding “So, I hate to ask but…this _was_ an accident, right?”

Charles flinched as if struck, “I can’t believe you even have to ask! I would _never_ trap a man into a relationship with me! I would _never_ want a child who wasn’t wanted and loved by both parents! The situation is not ideal but we’re making the best of it!” he hissed angrily.

“Sorry, sorry but it’s going to come up, especially once everyone hears. I mean the deck is kind of stacked against you guys,” Raven soothed, automatically glancing around to see if any of the other patrons had noticed his upset.

Charles sighed at that and tried to calm himself, “I know, but we want to make it work so we’ll give it our best shot. I’d like to have your support in this” he reiterated tensely.

“You have it, but I’ll be watching him with both eyes,” she said firmly.

“I know you will, and thanks,” he said, voice filled with genuine affection.

“What are sisters for?” she reached across the table and squeezed his hand even as she gestured for the check.

Charles squeezed back tightly. One down. All the rest to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Meet the Parents! Let me know what you think, I only see another two or three chapters for this so let me know if anything seems to be missing! Thanks as ever xoxoxox!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Parents!

Edie bustled around the kitchen making far more food than could be considered necessary for a four person brunch. She’d started prepping the night before and had spent a good portion of her Saturday at the shops collecting ingredients.

As always she wanted to make a good first impression on her guest, and they always made a big production out of meeting a friend of Erik’s he’d always been such a solitary boy.

Who’d have thought one day he’d have a boy and a girl hung up on him?

As Jakob had said, “We all lost money on that bet.”

She’d swatted him away from the turkey bacon for sass talking her boy. But she was concerned, who was this young man? How had they met? Why hadn’t Erik mentioned him at all?

She’d been fretting since the phone call; Jakob thought Erik was worried they’d try to dissuade him from the boy- _Charles_ -and push Magda on him again.

But Edie _always_ sided with her boy, and though she loved Magda and would always care for her, she’d broken her baby’s heart and Edie wasn’t sure she could forgive that. Erik gave of himself so sparingly and he’d given his all to Magda and she’d thrown it away with both hands.

“Clearly he isn’t as sharp as you think he is,” Jakob had teased, “He thinks you want to be right more than you want his happiness.”

She shooed him away from the chocolate babka for his trouble.

“It’s my kitchen, it’s my house, why can’t I eat?” he protested playfully, openly eying the quiche.

“Jake, you know we’re expecting company, be on your best for goodness sake!”

“I always am!” he said innocently, taking the time to steal a kiss.

In return she let him steal a sticky bun. Fair is fair.

~~

Erik pulled up outside his parents brownstone with a sigh, Charles was a ball of nervous energy at his side. Equal parts scared and excited to meet his parents.

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Most people do,” Erik assured him absently as he searched for a parking space.

“Yes, but these are _your parents_ , our baby’s grandparents, the only ones they’ll have! What if they hate me?” he frowned, clearly picturing some horrible future where in anyone could ever hate him.

“They’ll love you, darling, I do, and they know how rare that is,” he joked, wanting to lighten the mood only to glance over and see a look of surprise painted on the younger man’s face.

“What is it?”

“You love me?” Charles squeaked.

Erik mentally replayed what he’d just said. Crap. Well, nothing for it. “Yes, but I planned to tell you in a more romantic setting,” he sighed, irritated with himself.

“What, not while parallel parking at your parents place?” Charles laughed happily, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

“Not quite what I had in mind, no,” Erik grumped undoing his seatbelt with a frown that Charles lightly kissed away.

“I’d say it was perfect timing. I love you too, you know. I have for a while,” he said softly.

“I had my suspicions,” Erik said loftily, pressing another quick kiss on his smiling red mouth, “Are you ready?”

Charles took a deep breath and let it out, still flushed pink and grinning, “as I’ll ever be.”

~~

“They’re here, they’re here!” Edie hissed excitedly, hands fluttering as she gestured towards the front window.

“Finally. I hate brunch, we have to wait so late to eat,” Jakob called back, not looking up from the paper.

“Don’t be a grouch! You’ve had a sticky bun and coffee, the poor boys likely haven’t had anything!” she called over her shoulder. They’d better not have had anything, she thought, watching as Erik and a young- _very_ young and oh-so-small man made their way up the steps.

She wondered if there was any way to ask for ID without coming across as disapproving. Erik had said 24, right?

She was distracted by the sight of the curtains fluttering across the street.

Jacqueline would have the whole block on notice before the boys even sat down to eat. Nothing to be done about that.

The doorbell rang. Erik had a key, but stood on ceremony from time to time. He was a sweet boy, knowing how much she loved to play hostess.

She swung the door open with a wide smile, “Good morning boys!”

“Good morning mama,” Erik gave his lovely smile, one she hadn’t seen in far too long as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Mama, this is Charles, Charles, this is my mother, Edie, and my father Jakob.”

“I’m very pleased to meet, you both. Erik has told me so much about you,” Charles said with a bright smile, blue eyes sparkling.

“I wish we could say the same, but the boy has no manners,” Jakob stepped in with a smile and shook his hand before clapping Erik on the shoulder.

“Hello, Charles, it’s lovely to meet you, and now that you’ve come ‘round I’m sure we’ll get to know you very well indeed,” she pulled him into a hug, clearly surprising him as he froze for a moment before giving her a gentle squeeze and stepping back.

She frowned at the feel of his delicate frame, they were nearly the same height but she’d bet she outweighed him. She frowned at Erik who was lost in conversation with his father about one thing or another.

“Does Erik cook for you, dear?” she asked, concerned. If he wasn’t cooking for the boy it wasn’t serious and if he was he wasn’t doing a good enough job of it.

“Oh yes, he’s amazing!” Charles gushed enthusiastically, looking at Erik with stars in his eyes. “He said he learned everything from you, I’ve been so looking forwards to trying your cooking, he says it puts his to shame!”

“It does, and from what I can smell you outdid yourself, mama,” Erik agreed, smoothly helping the smaller man out of his jacket and turning to hang it up beside his.

Yes, Charles was far too skinny; she’d have to send him home with a covered dish.

She blushed and smiled at their enthusiasm, “Come along and eat then, I’m sure you both must be starving.”

She looped her arm through Charles’ and escorted him to the kitchen, making light conversation, not missing a thing as his quick eyes took in every detail of his surroundings.

“Here you see where I marked his height until I couldn't reach anymore,” she showed him the marks on the frame of the kitchen door.

Charles was enthralled, “Oh, he was 15 and my height,” he laughed, “I’m still holding out for a growth spurt.”

Edie was charmed.

“You’re petite, there’s nothing wrong with that,” she smiled, “Now, take a seat and I’ll bring you a plate.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked anxiously.

“No, no, Erik can help me, you sit, you’re our guest.”

“Yes, come sit by me,” Jakob seconded, “tell me about this teaching gig Erik mentioned, you must be pretty sharp to be teaching kids older than you.”

Charles blushed prettily, “Well I graduated at eighteen with a double Masters in Psychology and Genetics. From them I achieved my PhD and went into teaching. I love the research side of things, but I wanted a bit of free time so I decided to take a break.”

“And become a professor?” Jakob and Edie traded a look, clearly impressed, “And here I’ve been telling everyone for years how smart Erik is!”

“Erik _is_ smart!” Edie defended proudly, clearly not actually upset if she gave him another sticky bun _and_ a cinnamon roll.

“Oh yes, he’s brilliant, most people have a hard time talking science with me, but Erik read through my thesis no problem,” Charles agreed readily, the stars making a comeback every time he looked at the other man.

“It was well written and interesting,” Erik smiled, setting a heaping plate in front of his boyfriend before sitting across from him and starting on his own portion.

“I’m sure it was,” Edie agreed, patting Charles’ hand comfortingly as he tucked in with an appetite that pleased her.

“So, Charles, tell me, how did you two meet?”

“Well, I was out one night at one of my favorite restaurants; I’m a terrible cook so I tend to eat out rather a lot,” he began excitedly.

Edie gave a worried frown, no wonder he was so slender.

“I’ll teach him to cook, mama, don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” Erik interrupted before she could voice her concerns.

“This is delicious by the way, I could eat this everyday!” Charles ate a few more bites, his plate half cleared already. He must be starving to put it away so quickly.

“You should,” Jakob agreed, “you’re too thin, a stiff breeze would take you away.”

Charles blushed at the statement, “Yes, well…” he and Erik exchanged a soft look before her son encouraged him to continue the story.

“Well I saw this handsome man sitting all alone at the bar and I thought,…”

Edie smiled, she loved a good first meeting story.

~~

“Ugh, that was amazing, the best food I’ve ever eaten!” Charles huffed, smoothing his hands over his slightly swollen stomach.

Erik grinned and palmed the boy’s belly in his broad hands, leaning over to kiss his temple and murmur something into his hair.

Edie smiled at the sight as Jakob stiffened slightly and sucked in a quick breath.

“Well, I’m sending you home with more, we’ll fatten you up yet,” she teased, taking delight in making the small man blush.

“Oh, I think Erik’s already taken care of that, if I’m not mistaken,” Jakob said, eyebrows raised.

She turned to him in confusion, “Well, yes, but Charles has been too thin for years and until he starts eating well _every day_ -”

She broke off as Jakob started laughing at the looks on the boys faces, Charles looked mortified and Erik looked chagrinned.

“I was going to tell you before we left,” he protested.

Edie’s scalp prickled, “Tell us what?”

Erik smiled shy and proud as he slung one arm over his partners shoulder, “We just found out that Charles is expecting.”

Oh.

OH.

OH!

“Oh boys, my wonderful boys!” she rushed forwards and pulled them into a joint hug, tears filling her eyes.  Erik had wanted this for so long.

She guiltily pushed thoughts of Magda from her mind before pulling Charles away for a separate embrace as Jakob pulled Erik into a rare hug of their own.

They had so much to discuss, so much more to learn about this young man and their plans for the future. She’d have to talk to Erik alone and see where he stood with all this, well she could _see_ , but still this was a huge change in just under a year!

In the meantime though, she held Charles _(and their grandchild!)_ to her chest, “Welcome to the family!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHH! it's fluff it's all fluff!! More drama to come I just wanted the boys to have one accepting part of their lives. Next we'll get a bit more from Charles' friends and Erik's friends/divorce so more practice writing angst and drama for me! Let me know what you think! XOXO!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Drama Weeks 16 to 32

Week 16

Erik stifled a groan at the sight of the man walking towards him through the coffee shop. Ordinarily he would have been pleased to run into a friend for a brief chat, but these days he’d become a pariah among his social set and he could never tell how someone from the old days would react to him.

“Erik! Hi, I thought that was you!” Sebastian said an oily grin. They’d never been close but they were a part of the same group of friends and even belonged to the same fraternity at school so they were more than acquaintances but not quite friends.

They’d both been content with that arrangement, similar to one another but just different enough to prevent true closeness from forming. That all changed when Erik’s long time girlfriend Magda, and Seb’s new flame, Emma had suddenly become BFF’s in their junior year of college. From then on out they were thrust together at every turn, vacations, holiday parties, and friendly get togethers.

Emma and Magda had stayed close even as the couples had graduated, married, and moved forward in their careers. Even as Emma and Seb had five daughters including a set of twins, it had pained Magda to no end, but she’d always been there to support her friend.

He and Magda were the godparents to their eldest girl.

Erik had his suspicions that Emma had encouraged Magda to take time away, and he highly doubted they’d had a no contact agreement between the two of them. He gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

“Hello Seb, how’ve you been?”

The other man had the audacity to laugh, “You’re asking me that? With all that’s going on with you?” He shook his head and laughed again. Obnoxiously taking the empty seat at Erik’s table.

“Actually I’m waiting for someone,”

“Who? Oh, is it your boy? What was his name? Charlie?”

Erik had no doubt that Sebastian knew Charles’ name “Charles,” he answered shortly, subtly looking around for the man in question.

“Yes, _Charles_ , he’s the talk of our house you know, and you are too mister, the girls are in an absolute tizzy. I’m sure you know Magda’s back in town,” he leaned forwards eagerly, watching Erik’s reactions like a hawk.

“Yes, I know.”

“She’s staying with us for the time being,” Seb goaded with a pleased smirk.

“Yes,” Erik sighed, irritated beyond measure with all this infernal prying.

Sebastian sat back looking disappointed in Erik’s disinterested attitude. They sat in silence for a moment before he tried another subject, “It must be strange, you must miss it, right? Adult conversation?” he chortled, “I can’t stand dealing with interns I couldn’t imagine being in a relationship with someone that young. Though he is easy on the eyes, I’ll give you that. You always had taste, Lehnsherr.” Sebastian toasted him with his coffee and gave a coy wink.

“Charles is the most intelligent person I’ve ever known, he keeps me on my toes,” Erik smiled softly at the thought of the other man, still glancing around for him to show up for their date.

Seb paused and cocked his head to one side, observing Erik like some rare oddity, “Well look at that, you really are gone on him. I guess Magda is right to give up the fight. You know Emma was still rooting for you guys? She tried to get Magda to talk to you again, see about getting custody of the kid and finally having the family you always wanted but…”

Erik pulse hammered in his ears drowning out the rest of Sebastian’s prattle. He was enraged that anyone would think to treat his sweet Charles like some inconvenient surrogate. Charles who had so much love to give and no one to give it to until now. Erik would never leave him in the lurch and he’d certainly never try to take their child from him, god, how callous could one man be?

“…but I bet it feels good to know you’re not shooting blanks after all! You know Emma once suggested I be a sperm donor for you two, good thing we didn’t go through with that, would have been awkward as hell and served no purpose after all!” Sebastian chuckled into his coffee, half lost in thought. Not noticing Erik’s increasing annoyance with his presence, “But Mags is strong, she’ll bounce back. I think Emma is just hung up on how in love you were when they met. Thought you two were forever, it’s hard for her to let it go, especially since Magda still wants you back.”

That jolted Erik from his irate reverie, “What are you talking about? She hasn’t spoken directly to me since Rhode Island,” he snapped.

“Oh you know how women are,” he waved a hand dismissively, “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to call you about all this. Since we saw you and your bo- _Charles_ I thought it might come to this.”

“Come to what?”

“Well, obviously I can’t represent you, Emma wouldn’t hear of it. I can slide you some recommendations, on the hush of course,” he smiled as though he was doing Erik the greatest of favors.

“I wouldn’t ask it of you, Seb, thanks for thinking of me though; I’ll handle it on my own.”

Seb’s eyes widened at the news, Erik didn’t know why he was so surprised, Frost and Shaw had only helped them on a few, small matters over the years and they certainly weren’t the only-or best-law firm in the city.

“Say Erik, isn’t that him? He’s rounding out early! Be careful, when Emma looked like that we had the twins,” he chuckled at the memory.

 “As far as we know it’s just the one,” Erik flashed a genuine smile at the sight of his beloved moving towards them through the tables, no longer concerned with his unwelcome companion.

 Erik stood to greet Charles with a light kiss as he reached the table, “Hello darling, did they have the book you wanted?”

“No, I had to special order it,” he said with a small pout.

“Didn’t stop you though,” Erik smiled knowingly as he took the bag of books from his partner and set it on the table.

“No,” Charles laughed abashed; “I still got three books that pertain to the subject matter so it wasn’t a total loss.”

“And what is the subject matter if you don’t mind my asking," Sebastian cut in with a slightly sour expression at the sweet exchange. Erik was reminded once again that the details of this meeting would make it back to Magda within the hour. He gave an internal sigh as Charles perked up at the chance to talk about his work.

“Oh, a paper I’m writing about the influence of genetic mapping as an overlay of historical conquest.”

Erik swallowed a laugh at the look of confusion on the other man’s face.

“Sebastian right? We met a few months ago,” he reminded the other man as though he wasn’t a minor celebrity in their lives. The two cautiously shook hands.

“Yes, I was with my wife Emma, we’ve been friends with Erik since college,” Sebastian said, standing as well to tower over Charles who met his gaze unflinchingly.

“Yes, he told me,” Charles smiled sweetly, ignoring the undercurrent of derision that laced the blond mans tone.

They stood in tense silence for a moment as the handshake drew out far too long before Sebastian came back to himself.

“Well, I’ve held you up long enough, Erik, _Charles_. See you around.”

“I’m sure,” Erik said shortly, wrapping an arm around Charles’ shoulder.

“It was nice seeing you Sebastian,” Charles lied with a pleasant smile as the other man began to make his way through the busy café. When he was only a few steps away he paused and turned to face them once more.

“Oh, and if I don’t get the chance again, congratulations,” he attempted a smile that presented as a sneer.

“Thanks,” Charles called to his back as he resumed his exit. “I’m sorry I kept you waiting darling that must have been awful!” he soothed quietly, rubbing Erik’s bicep gently.

“It was fine, I swear these people just live to feed the rumor mill.”

Charles frowned guiltily.

“Stop it, you didn’t cause this.”

“I didn’t say anything!” he defended himself staunchly.

“I can read your mind,” Erik teased, trying to lighten the carrier’s mood.

“A helpful ability for a dad to have,” Charles agreed sagely before losing his battle to hold in his smile.

“Yep, kid won’t get anything over on me.”

Charles looked skeptical at that, “We’ll see about that. Ready to head to lunch? I’m starved,” he groaned dramatically, placing one hand over the newly prominent curve of his belly.

Erik collected his briefcase and Charles’ books with a wide grin, “My mother will be glad to hear it.”

“I can’t believe she wants weight and measurement updates!” Charles insisted, scandalized.

“She’s concerned about you and we were keeping a chart anyway, what does it matter?”

“I feel like you two are going to show me off like livestock at the state fair,” Charles protested half heartedly.

“If there was a section for most beautiful carrier I’d enter you in a heartbeat,” Erik dropped a kiss on his full lips, delighting in the blush that swept up his pale cheeks.

“I know you would darling, come on, let’s eat so you can get back to the office and tell your mom I’ve had two proper meals today,” Charles teased, stepping through the door as Erik held it for him.

“And a-“

“Yes and a snack! My god Erik you’re going to drive me mad!”

~~

Week 18

“Erik, how are you?”

“I’m fine Az, and you? Been as busy as these numbers suggest?”

“Yes, that was an excellent presentation. As always I’m very impressed with your work.”

“Thank you very much; I hope our companies can continue a productive business arrangement,” he gave an automatic form answer, mind already on the next project.

“Of this I have no doubts,” the tall Russian assured somewhat stiffly.

“Great,” Erik shot him a half smile, wondering why the other man was behaving so oddly.

Azazel hesitated, watching Erik pack his briefcase and give the conference room another once over before turning to leave.

“Erik,”

“You’re not going to offer me a job again are you?” He asked, half joking, though Azazel had tried to poach him from Stark several times over the course of their business relationship.

“Not quite,” the other man said seriously.

“What is it then?” he asked, beginning to become concerned.

“I have heard talk that you are having a child.”

Erik beamed at the mention of his favorite topic of conversation, “Yes, well. Not me per se but my partner is a carrier and yes, we are expecting.”

“Congratulations,” he said with a slight frown.

He tensed at the subdued reaction, “Is something the matter?”

“Yes I’m concerned for you, Erik I thought you’d learned from what happened to me.”

“What’s to learn? You and your ex share your son?” Erik gave a stilted laugh into the stillness of the conference room.

Azazel simply eyed him balefully, “I don’t tell this much, I suppose I thought you knew.” He was silent for a long moment, “She was young, vibrant, beautiful. A delight in every arena. I did not find out until later that she had targeted me. She had been to a school to help women catch wealthy men. To think I was flattered that she singled me out? HA!” he slammed his palm down hard on the table, the echo filling the empty room.

Erik swallowed thickly, pity welling in his heart for his erstwhile friend, “I’m sorry that happened to you Azazel, but my situation isn’t like that. Charles isn’t like that.”

“How can you be sure? You can’t! You can _never_ be sure and now I pay for her to live in luxury while a nanny cares for my son! She is a parasite! She is the bane of my life!”

“I’m telling you that don’t apply to me, I’m sure of it,” Erik assured him seriously, having had no idea the wreck Azazels’ personal life had become.

“You’re a handsome man Erik, young, successful, going through a divorce, no children. A prime catch for a money minded young man.”

“Charles is not that kind of man!” Erik insisted, trying to hold his temper with this clearly broken man who thought he was doing some good.

“There are steps you can take even before the child is born, and amnio to determine paternity, a clause for visitation and parental rights. You may even be able to get him to sign the child to you. For a given price,” he concluded darkly sparking Erik’s temper.

“You’re suggesting that our baby isn’t mine,” he stated, voice flat and cold.

“It’s nothing against you or your boy but I’ve seen many things in my day in court. He could be a parasite; you need to think of protecting yourself before it’s too late.” He cut Erik off harshly as he went to interrupt,  “Just think about it Erik! You went many years trying to conceive with your wife and unless you’ve been with this young man 24 hours a day you can’t say for sure the child is yours! He gets to know you, how much you want a child and bam, suddenly he’s pregnant?! Its convenient is all I can say!”

 “That’s enough Azazel! Do you take me for a fool?! I _know_ Charles _I trust him_! If anything he needs a lawyer to protect his trust fund from me! My six figures is _pocket change_ to him. We’re together because we want to be! Charles is my family and that child is my blood!” he shouted, enraged beyond all imagining.

the other man hung his head in sorrow, “I’m sorry my friend I didn’t know, I was just looking out for you as I wish someone had looked out for me,” Azazel placated sadly.

Erik allowed sympathy to cool his temper, “I know, I understand your point of view and I’m sorry that happened to you. But that was one woman. You can’t let love make you bitter,” he spat, still trembling with suppressed rage.

Azazel chuckled brokenly and settled back heavily in his chair, “I never loved her.”

“That was your first mistake,” Erik said over his shoulder as he made his way out of the conference room and the building itself. He chose to walk back to Stark Tower, taking the time to calm himself as much as he could before inflicting himself onto his employees.

Could no one just be happy for him?

~~

Week 20

“Erik,” he turned from the window at the sound of a familiar voice and offered a small smile.

“Magda, thank you for agreeing to arbitration.”

“We both want the same thing, Erik, may as well get there as soon as possible,” She held herself rigidly, jaw clenched, refusing to meet his eyes.

He turned to her lawyer, “Daniel.”

“Erik,” he shifted uncomfortably and fidgeted his tie as silence closed round them.

Magda was being represented by her brother, a few years younger than them who’d always looked up to Erik and now seemed to hold him in a rather broken regard.

“Where is your lawyer?” Daniel asked into the awkward silence.

Erik bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile, “Already inside, I just wanted a moment before we began.”

“How did you get Worthington Law on short notice? They’re notoriously hard to book,” Daniel asked, curiosity winning out over caution. Magda snorted derisively at the question.

He considered not answering, as far as questions went, that was one of the more awkward he could have opened with. But they were both awaiting his response so he cleared his throat, “That’s because they’re always booked. They have a select client list. Charles is on it.”

“Is he here?” Magda snapped up out of her slouch and looked around like Charles was waiting to ambush them from a conference room.

He rocked back on his heels and said softly, “No, I can’t see how that would be a good idea.”

She relaxed slightly at the news, but was still on edge, “So he’s paying for your divorce? Someone is certainly eager to have you all to himself,” she shot snidely.

“It’s nice to be wanted,” he retorted automatically, immediately feeling swamped with guilt as she all but collapsed in on herself. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for,” he began awkwardly but Daniel cut in before he could continue.

“Let’s all head in and get this settled, the sooner the better, right Maggie?” he asked softly.

Erik entered the room ahead of them to give her a moment to compose herself.

“I take it their team has arrived?” asked the striking young man who was his legal representation.

“Yes, they’ll just be a minute,” he sat at his lawyers side and watched, detached as Magda and Daniel entered the room and sat across the glossy table from them.

He’d already covered his wants and needs with the lawyer and was relieved that he wasn’t needed to actually participate since he felt light headed in the extreme.

Part of him mourned the loss of his marriage, but that was because he saw it as a personal failing, not because he wanted to reconcile with Magda. Even now, seeing her, speaking to her he felt no spark of desire, of love.

She was distant from him, and he was startled to find that he was over her. Over them.

The lightheadedness was relief.

Within a few hours and with a break for lunch, they had come to an arrangement. Magda would buy him out of their house to keep or sell as she wished.

He’d made more over the course of the marriage, but instead of alimony she’d agreed to a financial settlement. It was no small amount but he was frugal and could afford it. He’d probably have to fight Charles to keep the other man from paying on his behalf; he hid a smile behind his hand at the thought of that conversation.

Magda caught his eye, looking betrayed by his cavalier attitude before she broke eye contact once more.

He settled back into his seat with a sigh, ready to sign, ready to move on with his life and give her the opportunity to move on with hers.

Then it was done, papers just had to be filed.

He was all Charles’ now.

~~

Week 21

“Well, we found out it’s a girl!” Erik proudly announced at one of the few family meals Charles was unable to attend. He fully expected to be sent home with a carload of food for his now plump boyfriend.

“Oh Erik how wonderful!” his mother gushed, reaching over the able to give his hand a firm squeeze.

“Yes, and Charles is happy to have the baby attend her first Shabbat at the synagogue.”

“Oh!... is he? _Ahem_ That’s great!” she assured, smile freezing in place as Erik continued happily unaware.

“Yes, he’s no more religious than I am but we agreed to a baptism in the same church Xavier’s are always baptized in, christening gown and all. Then he asked about Jewish ceremonies so I told him about the aliyah I will say on her first Shabbat where we will give her Hebrew name, the Br’i Bat and the home ceremony. He’s excited to say the least! Of course you’re welcome to attend the baptism as well!”

She coughed slightly at that, “Oh… darling…of course we’ll come, and we’ll do the Br’i Bat right here. I- I’ll talk to the rabbi myself about the aliyah and…the Kiddush for the two of you,” she stuttered out.

“What’s wrong mama?” Erik asked, voice laced with concern

“Oh, nothing for you to concern yourself with, really,” she said, sending Jakob a message with her eyes.

He shook his head silently and put his napkin down on the table, “Edie, tell him what’s wrong, it’s better to know now than later.”

“Yes, mama, whatever it is I’d rather know,” Erik turned to face her fully, lips set in a thin line.

“Erik, dear, you know that while we’re not conservative, we are still devout.”

“What does that mean?” he asked a sinking feeling in his stomach

Jakob sighed and interrupted as he noticed the pallor that came over his son’s face, “Your mother means that it may just be us, not at the temple of course the entire congregation will be there. But for the at home celebrations. And there may not be a Kiddush, at the temple at least, I’m sure we can honor you perfectly well at home.”

“No, no your aunt Ruthie will definitely come remember how she supported David and his goyim?” Edie interrupted with a fake smile.

“So the only family that will claim our daughter is aunt Ruth, cousin David and his family?”

“They’ll be so excited to have a little cousin,” he mother said in an awkward attempt to pacify him.

“That’s not the point mama!” he snapped, wanting _one thing_ to go smoothly for them!

“But it is, Erik! as Jews we are held to a higher standard, but even non Jews are held to the Noahic commandments and you’ve both broken them,” Jakob said tiredly, as though he’d been through this a million times. And perhaps he had.

“What do you mean?” he asked, genuinely confused, he’d never been overtly religious and had often spent his teenage years avoiding temple whenever he could. He and Magda had only attended on High Holy days, and even then it was hit or miss.

 “They are the seven commandments G-d gave Noah, I’m sure you’ve only broken the fourth one and it clearly wasn’t intentional,” Jakob assured.

“What’s the fourth one?” he asked, perturbed by his father’s serious mien and his mothers silence.

“Not committing incest or adultery.”

Erik sucked in a breath like he’d had the wind knocked out of him, “What does this mean?”

His parents shared another long speaking glance before his mother spoke again, “The Eisenhardts are very popular at the synagogue, bubuleh, and they’re already calling sweet Charles your – your shiksa. I think if he joined us at the temple it would do more harm than good.”

“What? No. Either Charles will be there, the mother of my child at my side as I hold her for her blessing or we’ll find a reform synagogue where the gossip hasn’t corrupted the services!” he said in a tight, clipped tone.

“I’m sorry darling, I wish things weren’t this way,” his mother stood to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders as he pressed his face into her soft belly.

 Erik inhaled deeply, soothed by her scent, the same as ever, “Mama, please talk to the Rabbi, let me know if we need to make other arrangements,” he said quietly.

“Yes, my love. I will.”

“It will work out fine my boy, you’ll see,” Jakob said kindly, “And we’ll certainly be there for the baptism as well, tell Charles that if you need to tell him anything.”

“I will, thanks dad,” he slumped in his seat, dreading telling Charles the news.

~~

Week 24

Seth, Magda’s eldest brother rounding the four, was helping him sort out the last of his belongings at the house. Magda was moving back in and he wanted to be clear of the place before then.

“I’m almost surprised you’re in such a rush to get this done with, Erik. It’s not like you can marry him,” Seth chided judgmentally.

“What do you mean?” Erik huffed, setting the box he was carrying into the bed of the pickup truck.

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I mean, even if he converted there’s no way your family or the community would ever accept an adulterous goy. He’s the definition of a shiksa! Tempting a good Jewish boy from his virtuous wife!” he railed.

 “Don’t speak of him that way, he is my partner and the mother of my child, watch your mouth,” Erik towered over the other man, and was more muscular by far. Seth took a cautious step back and seemed to reconsider his next words.

“Don’t take that tone, Erik, be serious, you know I’m right!” He gazed steadily into the younger man’s eyes, “Look, Magda may not be the right one for you, maybe that’s the case. But maybe it isn’t. I’ve heard the boy is beautiful, I never took you for a man lead by lust,” he carefully put out there.

“I’m lead by love,” Erik sighed, eager to be gone.

“And you couldn’t find love with a Jewish girl? You had it once you could have it again! There are many fine carriers at the temple if that’s your leaning,” he awkwardly alluded to Erik’s changed sexual preferences.

The man in question simply shrugged it off and went to collect the last of his belongings.

Seth followed along behind him, persistently trying to bring Erik back into the fold even as they hefted the last of the boxes outside, “That’s the problem these days. Everyone wants to throw in the towel when the going gets tough! Mayra told us what happened, that you refused to reconcile with your wife. This was never an issue in our parent’s generation!”

“ _She_ left _me_! She only mentioned reconciliation after I told her I’d moved on,” Erik finally snapped, sick of hearing her side of the story from everyone else.

“You moved on while she was still your wife, is your fidelity too much to ask? I hope your boy knows about you,” Seth slammed a box into the back of the truck with a deep frown.

“And what is there to know?” Erik demanded, arms crossed.

“If they’ll cheat with you, they’ll cheat on you,” he turned to lock gazes with Erik, eyes blazing, jaw thrust out.

“I will say this once and you can tell everyone I did. I did not cheat on Magda, our marriage was dead long before I met Charles, regardless of what she’s told you! You know, I had a valid claim for spousal abandonment that I didn't bring up out of kindness towards your sister. You make it seem like she was at home waiting for me while I ran the town!” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

“That’s how it seems from the outside, Erik, only your mother would be strong enough to hold her head up at temple every week. Knowing what you put her through. She’s lost lifelong friends over your poor choices,” Seth prodded, knowing Erik’s devotion to his parents was his weak spot.

He flinched but stood his ground, “Charles is the best choice I’ve ever made. My only mistake was thinking Magda could be rational about this,” he stormed back into the house to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind, Seth was hot on his heels.

“She’s hurting Erik!”

“So was I!” he shouted, voice echoing in the cavernous dining room that was once meant to seat their happy family.

Seth looked shaken by Erik’s vehemence and they stood in ringing silence for long moments before he ventured a final question, “Is there anything else you want to take?” he asked quietly, lips thinned in agitation.

“No, that will be all,” Erik looked around at the place that he’d called home for so long, and felt nothing but the desire to wipe the dust from his feet, “I’ll see myself out,” he left his key and spares on the kitchen counter and made his way out to the truck he’d hired for the day.

Happy to be heading home.

~~

Week 30

“Oh Charles, at least you graduated before you…made your choice,” Moira said sadly as he handed in his notice.

“What do you mean? I graduated years ago; I’ve been in school forever I’m eager to take some time to spend with my baby,” he smiled brightly.

“But Charles, no one comes back from maternity leave,” she insisted seriously, bracing her elbows on her desk and propping her chin on her hands.

“We’ll just have to wait and see what’s right for us, maybe I’ll be back, maybe I won’t I can’t really say,” he said with a sad smile. He loved his job, but his excitement about being a mother overwhelmed all other concerns.

She clicked her tongue in disappointment, “You’re brilliant Charles, too bright to be knocked up, barefoot and pregnant! You said he’s even making you cook, you’re a _terrible_ cook! He wants some Betty housewife and he’s turning you into her!” she warned in a dire tone.

Charles gave leveled an incredulous look, “Erik cooks, he’s teaching me how. I enjoy learning new things, like cooking. You know nothing about him or our relationship. He supports me in what I want to do. I _want_ to stay at home, I _want_ to bond with my baby, I _want_ to breastfeed is that so wrong? I’ve always wanted children, why would I want to miss out on their formative years!” he demanded, clearly baffled by her resistance.

“You’re too good for this Charles, you deserve better! My sister works on wall street, she’s got a nanny, went back two weeks after giving birth and checks in on the baby via webcam. It works for them! It could work for you!” She insisted, cheeks flushed with adamancy, “You can still have it all, Charles, just think about it!”

“No, that’s not me; I can feel that to my core. I’m just going to try it on for size, carriers have been doing it since the dawn of time, obviously there’s something right about it!” he said lightly, trying to bring the conversation back around, even as he tried not to get irritated that she thought he needed her to tell him how to think.

Moira plowed ahead, not noticing the subtle furrow of his brow, “So what, now you’re just his brood mare? Letting all your education go to waste? Because of some man? He’s not giving up his career, you have more money to your name than he’ll ever make! Have _him_ stay home and cook for you and take care of the kid why not?” She threw up her hands in exasperation at his stubbornness.

Charles finally snapped, “ _Because he doesn’t want to and I do!_ My god do you hear how hypocritical you sound? All those birthers rights meetings meant nothing to you did they? What about supporting my choices as a mother?” he leapt to his feet (stood as quickly as possible at nearly eight months pregnant) and looked down at her indignant expression.

“Birthers Rights fought for us to be able to leave the house and work! And you’re throwing that away!” she stood and slapped both hands on her desk in emphasis.

“No! They fought for our rights to choose what’s best for us and our families, and that’s what I’m doing. You’re the one who keeps bringing up how smart I am! Trust me to know my own mind! Erik isn’t that type anyway!”

“What type?” She demanded snidely.

“The type to wants a downtrodden carrier without two brain cells to rub together, if he did he wouldn’t be with me,” he insisted angrily.

She huffed an amused laugh, “Oh Charles don’t be naïve, have you seen yourself, you’re like walking arm candy for an older man.”

He glared at her in shock as the realization that she’d crossed a line slowly crept over her face.

“How dare you?” he asked, deadly soft, “This topic is off limits to you, Moira, we won’t discuss it again,” he left as quickly as he could manage.

She panicked, banging her knee on the side of her desk as she rushed to the door, catching him by the arm, “Charles, for Christ sakes I’m trying to help!  I didn’t mean-“

“Goodbye Moira,” he pulled away and made his way back to his own office before he broke down in tears.

~~

Week 30

“Hello?”

“Hello Armando, it’s Erik.”

“Oh hi Erik, how are you?”

“Great thanks, I’m having a get together with my partner, a baby shower really and was wondering if you could make it.”

“I think we can do that, I’ll have to check with Alex about the date and time, but we love parties. Remember when a party consisted of clubbing all night, not comparing diaper brands?”

They shared a laugh, “Yeah, a million years ago.”

“So you and Magda finally made it huh? Sometimes it just takes time you know? Congrats man, tell her I can’t wait to see her, she must be glowing huh?”

Erik gaped like a fish before finding his voice, “Armando, Magda and I are over. I’m with someone else now. My boyfriend is expecting.”

There was a long awkward pause as Armando attempted to find his voice.

“Oh god man, I’m so sorry I’m so far out of the loop! What happened? Not that you have to tell me! Anything…or, um wow.”

“Yeah, I can’t believe you haven’t heard!” He really couldn’t, had he really fallen so far out of their circle of friends? Erik felt a guilty jolt of pleasure as he realized he might get to keep Armando as a friend. Of course he’d always been more Erik’s friend than anyone else’s, it would be nice to have someone in his corner.

“You know man; I’ve barely lifted my head up at work! And home’s been crazy as well. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you, Erik. I’ll definitely clear time to meet your fellow. Send me the details of this party; I’ll be there with bells on.”

“Thanks man,” Erik smiled, picturing introducing the two of them.

“Hey, what are friends for?” he asked, still sounding shocked at the news. They hung up soon after and he sat at his desk, suddenly eager to attend this party and meet Erik’s new beau.

~~

Week 32

“So Charles, do we have a guest list for your baby shower?”

“You can invite whoever you like Raven, just include Erik’s few.”

“He only invited like six people and two of them are his parents,” she said skeptically.

“Yeah well, his family isn’t taking too kindly to the goyim who led their darling boy astray,” he groaned and stretched out on her couch.

“Like Sharon then?” she asked sympathetically.

“Exactly,” they shared a speaking glance at Sharon’s rant about “low class Jews contaminating the Xavier line.”

“Well it’s not like she was going to be invited anyway,” Raven said pragmatically.

“No but I was hoping she’d come to the baptism,” he frowned.

“Yeah, I didn’t expect her to call the rectory and try to have them refuse to perform the ceremony.”

“Well at least we know where she stands,” he sighed heavily.

“How did we not know she was an anti-Semite?” Raven asked, at a genuine loss.

Charles shrugged helplessly, “I guess it never came up, not like we talk much anyway.”

“True, what did Erik have to say about it?”

“He thinks it’s funny both families are rejecting the other for being inferior, he has a dark sense of humor.”

“You can say that again,” she mumbled, pulling his legs onto her lap to rub his feet.

“Thanks for everything, Raven.”

“Of course, Charles, I want to see you happy, even if it’s in a way I don’t understand.”

“What’s to understand? We’re in love, we’re having a baby, we’re happy together, why is everyone else making this a huge deal?” he sat up to give her a questioning look.

She hedged a bit and focused on the foot rub before answering, “It just seems odd, you guys are such opposites you know?”

“What are you on about now?” he wondered, sensing her reluctance to let him in.

“It’s just; Erik looks so serious all the time, almost…stern? Cruel, I mean. I just want to know you’re ok.”

Charles laughed out loud at her professed concerns for his safety, “Erik treats me like a princess! Don’t worry about that, he’s the opposite of cruel.”

“Oh…good, glad to hear it,” she gave an obvious fake smile.

“Do you not believe me?” he chuckled, still coming down from his laughing fit.

She hesitated, “I believe that you’re happy. For now. But...I’m kind of concerned that you’re seeing what you _want_ to see,” he pulled his feet away from her lap and sat up fully.

He’d stopped laughing and she was pleased that he was finally taking her seriously, “And what do I want to see?”

“Erik as this good, kind man, no one else sees that, Charles doesn’t that concern you?” she pleaded.

“Not really, no. No one knows him like I do, he’s just shy and has a resting bitch face, no big deal,” he pursed his lips at her deepening frown.

“Just listen Charles; there are things we’ve noticed.”

“We?” he asked, brows drawing together angrily. She swallowed thickly and pushed on, ticking points off on her fingers.

“He always wants to know where you are, he tells you what to wear, he never wants you to have friends over, he doesn’t let you go out anymore, and as you said, he has a cruel face. He’s controlling and domineering and that can so easily escalate, we’re worried about you, Charles.”

“Who is this we?” he demanded coldly.

“Me, Hank, Moira, Angel, the gang you know?”

“Moira? Did she tell you what happened in her office?”

“Yes, that’s why we decided I would talk to you. I can’t _believe_ you’re giving up your career, you love your job, Charles don’t let him take that away from you!” she begged, eyes filling with tears as she clasped his hands to her chest.

He sputtered in indignation, “But those things you said aren’t even true! Yes, he likes to know where I am, but he’s not obsessive, you always text Hank what you’re doing!”

“That’s different,” she flushed pink and looked away.

“How? And when has he told me how to dress?” he demanded crossly.

“That one time I came to pick you up to go see that French movie you were so eager about, he told you that you couldn’t leave in what you were wearing and you changed without arguing!” she said triumphantly.

Charles stared at her like she was mad, “He’d been out already and he was right, I would have been freezing without that sweater!” she huffed in irritation, “oh forgive him for being concerned with the health and safety of his partner and unborn child!” he snapped pulling his hands away from her roughly.

“And so what he’s not big on company, you guys are welcome to come over whenever, I never got the feeling that you mind him hanging out in his study for the evening! And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m huge! I’m too tired to do anything but sleep most of the time, that’s why I haven’t been coming out anymore, so blame the baby if you must but not Erik! He’s not controlling, he’s not domineering and if he was I wouldn’t be with him! It’s like you don’t know me at all, I’m not some wilting flower that can’t stand up for myself. God Raven I thought we were past this,” he fumed, climbing to his feet and slipping his shoes on as he went.

“Charles, please, I-we just want to make sure he’s treating you right!”

“Then for God’s sakes trust me when I tell you he is!” he snapped, jerking his coat on hastily and heading for the door, “Don’t call me until you’re ready to be reasonable!”

His stomach turned as tears spilled over her cheeks, “But-“

“No buts Raven, I’m with Erik and you can either accept that or not. It’s your call. That goes for everyone, I’d better not need to have this talk with each of you or I will be _very put out!_ ” he slammed his way out of her apartment and waddled down the hall.

At least this time he was too angry to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Jewish and I've never been pregnant so please let me know if anything is crazy glaringly wrong. I researched both subjects but obviously mistakes can happen! Let me know what you think, too sad, not sad enough? Distracting amount of typos? Please comment and let me know! XOXO!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some supportive friends! Its not all fun and games though!

Week 35

Erik gently stroked his hands over the full curve of Charles’ belly, softly enough not to wake the other man who slept cradled against his chest. He felt their daughter move under his hands, shifting in her increasingly tiny home, ready to make her appearance in just a few more weeks.

They’d been cuddled together on the couch binge watching Charles’ new favorite show Call the Midwife when he’d looked down to see the other man out cold. He was large enough that it was easier for him to sleep sitting up, as the baby had a habit of shifting wildly whenever he tried to lay flat even with pillows as support. Erik found it adorable.

He’d stopped the show and turned off the television, simply enjoying the feeling of his family held safe within the circle of his arms.

They’d been resting just so for about twenty minutes when the baby gave a particularly hard kick in the process of a full turn jolting Charles into partial wakefulness.

“Oh, did I drift off again?” he snuffled against Erik’s broad shoulder.

“Yes, but it’s alright, you need your rest and she seems inclined not to let you have it,” he reassured his lover, still smoothing his palms over the taught skin of his belly.

“Hmmm, I don’t wanna move,” he mumbled, still sounding more than half asleep.

“Good thing you don’t have to.”

“Ugh, yes I do, that last somersault put her right on my bladder,” he pouted beginning to shift onto his feet to head to the bathroom, “Besides, it’s almost dinner and you promised matzoh,” he grumbled as Erik helped him to his feet and made sure he was steady before letting him go.

“I did, I did and I know better than to hold out on you when you’ve got your cravings,” he smiled up into Charles’ softly rounded face, more sure than ever that he’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

“What is it?” he asked softly, cupping Erik’s strong jaw in his hands, stubble rasping his palms.

“Nothing, just enjoying the view,” he smiled as a pleased grin crept over Charles’ face. He tried to deny it, but Erik knew he was self conscious about his larger frame and uncomfortable with the amount of attention he drew.

He was so tiny it really did look like he was carrying twins. Reaching most things had become impossible. With his lack of height combined with his new girth, he often felt that his arms were useless, “I’m like a T-Rex,” he often complained.

 “My favorite dinosaur,” Erik always replied, kissing a smile onto his face.

They’d spent the last few weeks in relative solitude, Erik having put his foot down on Charles’ friend’s behavior once the other man received a borderline blood pressure warning at their weekly checkup the day after his blowout argument with Raven.

“Let’s just take some time for us, we’ll have little enough of it once she makes her debut,” he cajoled his still fuming lover into agreement as they left the doctors office.

“Keep talking like that and she’ll be a showgirl,” Charles had teased, half smiling.

“I can see it now, her name up in lights, starring in a Broadway show,” Erik grinned madly at the thought.

“Speaking of names…”

Erik cut him of gently, “Not until your blood pressure is down.”

Charles capitulated with a sigh and agreed to drink a whole bottle of water and take a nap as soon as they made it home. As much as he raised a fuss, it was all for show. He loved how Erik doted on him and the baby. He’d never been the center of anyone’s attention and he loved it, though of course he was willing to share the spotlight of Erik’s love with their little darling. He couldn’t wait to meet her.

~~

At their next appointment his blood pressure was back in the normal range, as it should have been considering the entirely stress free week he’d spent being spoiled by Erik and his parents.

The semester had ended a few days after his fateful meeting with Moira and he hadn’t seen her since. It had been strangely nice not to have to deal with any negativity concerning his pregnancy or relationship. He hadn’t noticed how stressed he was until he cut off contact with his friends.

It was a little lonely, but he filled the time while Erik was working by shopping online for baby clothes and eyeing larger apartments close to Stark Tower, he was contemplating buying one of the nearby high rise apartment buildings so they could live in the penthouse and collect rent. He’d been working his way up to running it by Erik without seeming like he was splashing his wealth around.

That night as they sat down to a meal of matzo soup with cornbread- another of Charles' cravings- he realized that for the first time in his life he felt truly at peace. He smiled at Erik happily and dug in with a vengeance that clearly pleased the other man.

“I think I’m going to miss being pregnant, food has never tasted better,” he moaned throatily around a mouthful of stew.

“Yes, you made that clear when you started crying over the frittata at brunch,” Erik said dryly.

“Your mom makes the best frittata!” Charles protested.

“I never said she didn’t,” Erik chuckled, “By the way she gave me the recipe so you can have it anytime you like,”  he glanced up at Charles’ unexpected silence only to see the younger man blinking back tears.

“You’d make that for me?” he sniffled, furtively rubbing his eyes.

Erik sighed and hid a smile as he stood to grab a tissue, at least Charles’ mood swings tended towards happiness.

~~

“Buy a building? Near Stark Tower?” Erik asked, incredulous as they curled on the couch after dinner.

“Yes?” Charles offered softly.

“Um, sweetheart, I have savings but… we can move there no problem, but to own it?”

“I can buy it,” Charles held his breath.

Erik was silent for a long moment, carefully watching his young lover and doing mental calculations, “When you said trust funds, inheritances, and portfolios, I was thinking millions,” he said without inflection, “maybe I was right, but was I?”

“Yes, when it started it was millions,” he paused again and held his breath more tightly.

“Breathe Charles,” he ran his fingers through the carrier’s hair as he let out a shaky exhale.

“My net worth is probably nearing a billion at this point,” Charles said almost too quietly to hear.

Erik shook his head and let out a wry laugh, gently tugging him into a loose embrace, “So you want to acquire this multimillion dollar property and push it over the top?”

Charles placed his hands against his chest and pushed off slightly, “No! I-that’s not what I, oh, you’re teasing me!”

Erik laughed full out at the other man’s ire, “I’m sorry darling I couldn’t help it, you looked like you thought I’d be angry that you have that much money.”

“Well…” Charles blushed and refused to meet his eyes until Erik tipped his chin up with one finger and forced him to meet his gaze.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Erik whispered conspiratorially glancing around the room as though they may be over heard. Charles nodded, looking slightly suspicious. “For regular people, one million is hard to imagine, so going from thinking I was dating a multimillionaire to knowing I’m dating a billionaire isn’t that big a leap.”

“Oh, really?” Charles perked up at the news, "so you don’t feel…weird about it?”

“Not really, we live off what we make; I know you feel strange about your parents’ money.”

“Yes, but now that I’ve stopped working…”

“Hey. You’ve got savings and I’ve got a great job, we’ll be fine darling, I’d rather have you happy than your salary coming in,” Erik soothed, smoothing a hand over the smaller man’s shoulders, “that said, I also like the idea of you using your inheritance for something other than charity, something for yourself. Have you ever done that before?”

Charles looked affronted, “Yes, of course I have!”

“Putting yourself through school doesn’t count!” Erik laughed at the face he made at that, “Can you think of anything else?”

“Well obviously I couldn’t afford to live here on a professor’s budget, or eat out every night, or afford my tailor.”

Erik sighed at the list, “Those are small expenses darling, have you ever bought something crazy?”

“Like a building?” Charles asked.

“Yes.”

“ _No,_ ” he finally admitted.

“Then I say we go for it.”

“…Really?”

“Why not? What have we got to lose except this admittedly fine apartment,” he gestured around their home with one hand.

“ _Really?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ I told you I’d love to be able to walk to work, to be able to take you for lunch on days I’ll be home late. I don’t want to waste time on a commute; we were planning to live in one of them anyway, what does it matter if we own the place at the same time?” he asked pragmatically.

Charles averted his eyes and bit his lips, “Well, two of the buildings I like have available penthouses…”

“What have I gotten myself into?” Erik growled playfully, leaning in to kiss plump ruby lips, mind clearly moving on to more intimate matters.

“So can I set up a tour?” Charles gasped as his he moved down to kiss his throat.

“Yes, and talk to your real estate guy about the purchase, I’m sure he can ease the way,” Erik murmured against a starburst of freckles.

“Hmm, what?” Charles panted, confused.

“You’re not even listening!” Erik teased, working his shirt open to run his hands over sensitive flesh.

“Well you’re distracting me!”

“ _Yes, I am_.”

~~

Week 35

“Hello?”

“Erik?” said an unfamiliar woman’s voice.

“This is Erik Lehnsherr,”

“Hi Erik! it’s Kitty, Katherine? Your cousin?”

The memory clicked in his mind, “Kitty? Hello, how are you?”

“I’m fine I’m fine I hope you’re not too busy, Aunt Edie gave me your number, she said you’d be fine with a call.”

“Yes, of course, I must admit I’m surprised to hear from you,” Erik tried to regain his footing. To say this was unexpected would be an understatement.

“Well you shouldn’t be, you were at my wedding,” she laughed at her own bizarre non sequiter.

“Ahh, yes I was,” he hedged still wondering what this was about.

“At the reform Synagogue downtown? Where my husband is a junior Rabbi? Uncle Jake told my mother the problems they’ve been having at your temple and I thought I’d invite you to a service and we’ll see what happens?”

Erik’s mouth hung open in shock, “Charles isn’t Jewish,” he finally managed to stutter.

“I know that, but you are and your daughter will be, and non Jews are welcome to attend services, it might be nice, besides, I’d like to meet your Charles, the mystery man who stole your heart,” she practically sang. Ever the hopeless romantic.

He blushed though she couldn’t see him, suddenly recalling her calling him the tin man when she was younger because he was always so distant.

“I’d like that, I…can’t thank you enough,” he said earnestly.

“Oh Erik, you’re family, even if you’re not reform,” she laughed and they chatted for a bit before agreeing that he and Charles would attend services on the upcoming Sabbath and she would take the younger man under her wing during the services.

“Thanks again, I look forwards to seeing you,” he hung up the phone with a bemused smile; some things were certainly looking up.

~~

Week 36

The next few days passed in a blur of work and home where Charles was trying and occasionally succeeding in making edible meals every night.

“Pinterest is my new best friend,” he’d confided, scrolling madly through a board called ‘Easy Recipes for Non Cooks’.

 Erik glanced at the clock, it was already after six, the new project was ramping up and his hours were longer because of it, he wanted to have a firm handle on the specs before his paternity leave began. It was late though, and he was eager to try Charles’ first solo attempt at lasagna. He was just packing his briefcase when he heard a quiet knock on the door, and glanced up, sharp words on the tip of his tongue for whichever of his employees had a problem this late in the day.

He frowned in surprise at the sight of Azazel darkening his doorway, “Did we have a meeting?” he asked, automatically reaching for his phone to check his calendar.

“No, no. I had one with Miss Potts and I thought I’d see if you were still around,” Azazel said self consciously.

“I was just leaving,” he said stiffly.

“I can see that, I just…can I have a moment?” he sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair.

“Yes, of course, have a seat,” Erik sank back into his chair, not bothering to remove his outer wear.

 Azazel sat as well, crossing one leg over the other as he mentally parsed his words, “My son is my joy, the love of my life,” he smiled distantly as though picturing someone dear to his heart. “When I heard he was on the way I was terrified, I did not know what to do, or if he was even mine,” he chuckled, “but he was. He is, and the moment they placed him in my arms he grabbed my heart and hasn’t let go.”

Erik sat in silence, watching the other man show more emotion than he’d ever seen before.

“Erik, I’m sorry for what I said, you were right about letting myself become bitter. The thing is, even if I had to go through it all again I’d do it in a heartbeat just to have him. You’re a lucky man to have the love of your child’s mother as well. I just came to say what I should have said before, congratulations.” He gave a crooked smile and offered his hand which Erik shook with aplomb.

“Thank you, Az, that means a lot. It’s a girl by the way,” he said proudly causing Azazel to let out an amused snort. “What is it?”

“You know what they say about girls?”

“No, what?”

“They wrap their fathers around their fingers before they can stand looks like she got you before she was born!”

Erik joined in laughing as well, “Yes, she really does.” He hesitated a moment before tentatively asking, “So your son is how old?”

“Three next month,” he puffed up with pride.

“So do you have any advice for infants?”

“Accept the fact that you’ve already lost, but that it’s a battle worth losing,” he said sagely with a wicked smile.

“Thank you for that,” he said dryly, “come, let me walk you out.”

“Yes, of course, you must be getting home to your Charles,” Erik was startled to realize the other man remembered his boyfriends name after hearing it so briefly weeks ago. He was struck by a sudden idea.

“Hey, how do you feel about baby showers?”

“Will there be cake?” Azazel asked seriously.

Erik raised one eyebrow, was that a deal breaker for the ruthless lawyer? “Yes?”

“Then I love them, when and where?” he smiled.

“I’ll email you the details. Thanks for stopping in, this was nice,” he was surprised to find that it was true.

“Yes, perhaps I will bring Kurt to your party,” he said hesitantly only to be met with Erik’s smile.

“We’d love to have him, the more the merrier.” They shook hands in the lobby and went their separate ways each with a weight lifted from his heart.

~~

Week 37

“Lehnsherr!”

Erik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, not in the mood to deal with Starks’ lead project manager. He looked up from his computer to find one burly, hairy, Canadian settling into the seat in front of his desk. He looked to be contemplating putting his feet up while he was at it.

“Don’t even think about it Logan!” he snapped.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” he retorted defensively.

“You were thinking it, I can tell,” Erik cut off his protests of innocence.

The other man shrugged unapologetically and settled back into his seat, seeming content to sit in silence as Erik worked. It wouldn’t be the first time Logan had made a hideout of his office when his minions were on his last nerve and it wouldn’t be the last.

They had an understanding; a shared general dislike of humanity didn’t hurt matters either.

After a moment, Erik went back to his calculations, but was unable to lose himself in the flow under Logan’s steady gaze. After another half hour he was tired of playing the waiting game and finally snapped, “Alright, what is it?”

“Nothing bub, just came to see if the gossip is true,” Logan preened, clearly pleased to have won their unspoken contest.

“Gossip?” Erik frowned, he stayed out of the office rumor mill as much as he possibly could. The soap opera that his life had become was more than enough.

“About your baby mama, is it true you knocked up some barely legal wunderkind?” Logan asked incredulously.

Erik chuckled at the description and settled more comfortably in his chair to clarify, “Charles just turned 25, so barely legal, no. But he _is_ a certified genius so take from that what you will.”

“Well, he can’t be all that smart to get roped in by you,” Logan said with a wide grin, reaching out to offer his friend a handshake which was returned with jovial aplomb, “So am I getting a niece or nephew?”

“The baby is a girl, no guarantees on her being your niece,” Erik chuckled at the forlorn look on Logan’s face.

“You wound me Lehnsherr!” he clutched his chest dramatically before leaning forwards in his seat to settle his elbows on his knees, “but I gotta ask, is everything alright? For a man with such good news on the way you’re wound tighter than you normally are. I was scared to bring it up to you but the rumor wouldn’t die and I was afraid the first person who asked you about it would.”

“So you took one for the team?” Erik asked dubiously. Logan would sell tickets if he ever thought Erik was truly going to take someone’s head off. Figuratively of course.

“Alright it was mostly curiosity, now spill,” acceded with a grin.

“It’s… been a stressful few months,” Erik finally admitted.

“I bet, arbitration must have been a bitch,” Logan commiserated.

“It was hell, I’m so glad its over,” he said baldly.

“Magda alright?” he asked gruffly, having met her several times at company events.

“I don’t know, I hear conflicting things. I’m trying not to hate her for fucking up my life but damn it she did, she still is!” he snapped at the thought of his ex wife and her machinations.

Logan took that in with a frown, “Whoa man, what’s going on? She left _you_ , how is she still your problem?”

“You tell me!” Erik huffed, running a hand down his face.

“No, you tell me, what really went down between you two?”

Erik slouched back in his seat and pivoted in his chair to face the window. Then he spilled his guts. At the end of it all, Logan looked about ready to kill someone.

As Erik suspected, it was nice to have someone on his side.

“So let me get this straight, he’s getting hell for being with you because you’re too old and serious, and you’ve somehow Jedi mind tricked him into taking maternity leave which, call me crazy but _most birthers take!_ And you’re getting hell for being with him because he’s young, fertile, and non Jewish. Oh also his mom's an anti-Semite and to top it all off his blood pressure is up from all this shit?!”

“Pretty much,” Erik agreed acerbically.

Logan let out a low whistle, “I see why you’re so wound up.”

“I thought you might,” they sat in silence for a long moment, both going over the matter in their heads before Logan spoke up.

“Can I give a word of advice?”

“Go for it,” Erik gave a tired shrug.

“Fuck ‘em. Fuck all of ‘em. They don’t deserve your time and attention. God damn it, I had no idea, I can’t believe you lost friends over this, that your _mom_ lost friends over this. It’s insane!” he seemed genuinely consternated.

Erik sighed heavily, “Well I wouldn’t call them friends, not anymore.”

“You got that right,” Logan ran his fingers through his already crazy hair, fluffing it up even more.

“I just wish there was more I could do for Charles, he’s so social, he _must_ be lonely. I’m here all day and he’s…well researching and doing birthers yoga but still…I feel guilty like I took his family and friends away from him,” he finally admitted aloud what he’d been feeling since Charles cut Raven out of his life.

Logan dismissed that with a snort, “No, they took _themselves_ out of the picture. I’m sure the kid’s strong. He must be to put up with your sour ass day in day out.”

“Yeah, he is,” Erik smile fondly at the thought of the other man.

“See, don’t sweat it! I’m sure you two will come out fine; you’ve still got your folks on your side. You’ve got me, what more could you need?” he asked expansively, spreading his arms like he was god’s gift.

Erik rolled his eyes at the other man’s antics, “Thankfully we have a few more people than that, but you’re right. You’re right; I just want to make him happy.”

Logan looked slightly uncomfortable at that, “Ummm, look I’m sure you do but I was seriously asking ‘What more do you need?’ Baby gifts for my niece! Narrow it down or a truck from FAO Schwartz will back up outside your apartment one day and you won’t know what hit you!” he dodged the stylus Erik threw at him, “all right all right I know when I’m not wanted! But seriously, gift ideas by the end of the day or you’ll regret it and I’ll seal my place as favorite uncle before the kid's even born!” he ducked out of the office as Erik made to rise from his seat.

He sat back down with a laugh once the other man was out of sight and promptly forwarded the surly Canadian a link to the baby registry, better safe than sorry.

~~

Week 37

Charles frowned down at the batch of organic chives he held in his left hand. They had organic chives and organic green onions right next to each other. What was the difference? _Was_ there a difference? He sighed and took one bunch of each. Edie could decide which she wanted to use.

He glanced around for his shopping partner but she was nowhere to be seen. She was showing him how to make brisket and potato hash, the very thought had his stomach rumbling. Turning his cart slowly, he made his way out of the produce aisle hoping to find her at the butcher’s counter, if he gave her the puppy eyes she’d surely want to feed him a snack.

He only hoped he be half the mother she was when his time came. It was something of a relief to have a proper role model for the task since no one in their right mind would consider Sharon mother material.

He finally caught up to Edie in the seafood department, she’d clearly just left the butcher as she clutched a brown wrapped package protectively in front of her. He’d smiled and tried to catch her eye but she was caught up in what appeared to be a serious conversation with two women.

He made his way over slowly, something about her posture seemed defensive and brought a pucker to his brow. The baby turned as his heart rate sped up and he shifted his now prominent waddle into high gear and made his way over to her.

She finally caught sight of him once he was nearly upon them and the look on her face, a mix of censure and resignation made him hesitate but it was too late to turn back as one of the women glanced over her shoulder to see what had captured Edie’s attention. She was a lovely older woman around Edie’s age who wore her years well.

She gave him a blank look that turned speculative then hostile in an instant as she clutched the other woman’s arm and turned her to face Charles as well.

She was beautiful, with a thick fall of dark hair and striking features, she was about Erik’s age and looked like a younger, more vibrant version of the older woman, clearly her mother.

Especially with those matching expressions.

 He idly wondered if his child would look as much like him. Though at second glance he wondered why she seemed familiar. This was a Jewish specialty store; perhaps he’d met her at temple with Kitty?

With the way they were glaring he was glad to have the cart between them as a barrier. The tense moment passed as Edie bustled around them and placed her package into his cart, “It was nice running into you both, but we must be on our way,” she began hurriedly when the older woman interrupted.

“Don’t be silly Edith, surely you have a moment to introduce us to your young friend?” the words themselves were innocuous, polite even. Her tone was not. Charles bristled at the perceived slight to Edie who sighed and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

“If you insist. Charles, this is Anya and Magda. Anya, Magda, this is Charles,” she said shortly, her grip on his arm tightening as he felt the blood drain from his face.

The younger woman, _Magda_ , visibly flinched as he was introduced. Her mother simply pursed her lips disapprovingly, giving Charles the same look Edie was giving Magda.

Both women devoured him with their eyes, taking him in from his expensively tailored maternity clothes that highlighted rather than hid his prominent belly, to his flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

Anya looked at him with reproach bordering on disdain while Magda’s gaze was locked on his belly with an intensity bordering on lust.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment before Anya remembered her manners and cleared her throat, “Charles, it’s nice to put a face to a name,” she nudged her daughter who nodded jerkily.

“Yes, likewise,” Charles stuttered, making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at Erik’s ex-wife with an avid curiosity nearly strong enough to distract him from the fact that the other shoppers and even employees were attempting to listen in with barely concealed interest.

Edie glanced around impatiently, causing all but the nosiest few to at least pretend to turn their attention elsewhere, “Well, now that introductions are done, we’ll be on our way. Unless you have something to add?” She asked, voice and eyes harder than Charles could have imagined.

Magda’s eyes snapped to his and the whirl of pained resignation in their depths fed the sympathy in his heart that he always held for her.

“No, nothing, thank you Edie. Mama come on,” she turned and headed for the exit, leaving Anya to collect their cart.

“Edith, Charles, perhaps we’ll see you at temple,” she lifted her chin with a smirk at Edie’s pained inhale, her grip on his arm now painfully tight but he relished it. The tension kept him grounded in his body, kept him from getting lost in his head as the other woman followed her daughters path to the exit.

“Are you alright?” he turned to her and asked softly enough that they couldn’t be overheard.

Edie smiled tiredly and ran her fingers lovingly through his hair, “I should be asking you that, dear. Now let’s get home and let you put your feet up, that’s more than enough excitement for the day.”

“More than enough for a life time,” he agreed dryly, happy to make her laugh even as he wondered what they’d said to her before he arrived, she seemed so drained.

He didn’t look forward to telling Erik about this.

~~

That night after dinner was served; Jakob cleared his throat and eyed the two of them meaningfully. They frowned at him then at Erik who had tucked into his meal, oblivious to the day’s events.

He glanced up with a sigh, “Alright, what silent conversation am I not a part of?”

“Nothing important, enjoy your dinner,” Charles hedged, “do you like it? I helped make it you know.”

“I know darling and it’s delicious, I’ll have seconds if I can manage it,” he gestured playfully to the heaping portion Charles had given him, proud of his latest culinary accomplishment.

Jakob gave an irritated huff, ignoring the eyes his wife was making at him and simply said, “It’s a fresh cut, your mother took Charles to the market this morning to pick it out.”

“Oh, did you see Mr. Mittleider? He gives you the best cuts for a reason mama,” he teased as a light blush lit her cheeks causing Jakob to grumble about dirty old men.

“Yes, and he simply gave me the cut I asked for!” she protested his familiar claim that the butcher had his eye on her.

“At a discount I’m sure; did you have a nice time at the store darling? Finally figure out how balance the equation?” he turned to his lover, eyes sparkling.

He was referencing Charles’ explanation that cooking was basically chemistry; therefore a recipe was akin to an equation he had to balance.

“Not quite, I was thrown off by green onions and chives,” he admitted cagily.

Erik frowned, “Is there a difference?”

“Apparently not,” he tucked back into his meal with a nervous smile.

Jakob watched as Charles and Edie ate with studied innocence, Erik noticed his father’s reaction and raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he’d oblige.

“When they got back from the store Charles had a lie down,” Jakob stated without inflection.

“Probably for the best, the store is a good few blocks,” Erik nodded agreeably, still wondering what was going on.

“And your mother asked me to check his blood pressure. It was fine by the way but the nap certainly didn’t hurt matters,” he took a deliberate bite and eyed his wife meaningfully.

She pursed her lips and set her napkin on the table, “We ran into some acquaintances at the store, I thought it might have been too much excitement for Charles and the baby,” she recounted with a small frown.

“Oh, who did you run into?” Erik asked as tension set into his shoulders.

“Magda and her mother,” she gritted out, jaw tight.

His gaze snapped to Charles, “Are you alright, did they do anything, say anything to you?”

“No, nothing really, not to _me_ …” he cut his eyes at Edie causing Erik and Jakob to turn their attention to her.

“You said nothing of this, love! What was said?” Jakob asked with a frown.

She sighed and sat back in her seat, “it doesn’t matter, really. But I do think I’ll skip temple this week, honestly it’s become a bit much and I can’t help myself when people gossip about you behind my back. If they were talking about me it would be one thing, but you. My sweet boy who had his heart broken, to be dragged through the mud! It was all I could do not to slap the both of them when we met. Anya for spreading gossip and Magda for doing nothing to stop it!”

Erik frowned deeply, “I’m so sorry mama, and you shouldn’t have to suffer for what happened with Magda.”

“Don’t be silly son, you and Charles shouldn’t suffer for the choices Magda made, but her family is spreading their own agenda. Selfishly I might add,” Jakob cut in.

Charles had been sitting quietly, absently playing with his food when Erik took notice, “Are you sure you’re alright darling?” he asked softly, leaning over the table to catch the smaller man’s hand in his.

“Hmm? Oh yes, I’m fine it’s just. I feel sorry for her, she looked so sad…” he looked up to find the Lehnsherr’s giving him soft smiles, “what?” he asked bewildered.

“You’re such a sweet boy, Charles, I’m glad you’re to be the mother of our grandchild,” Edie said, leaning over to run her fingers through his hair.

Charles chuckled self conscious of all the attention, “Well, I’m glad of it too. You’re the best family I could imagine to bring a child into.” By now the both of them were sniffling. Erik stood to grab tissues but Jakob beat him to it with a wry smile.

“You know she never used to cry before you were born?” he asked his son.

“I can’t imagine,” he stood to wrap an arm around his mother as Jakob got Charles a fresh juice.

“Oh hush the both of you, ruining our moment!” Edie chided, leaning into Erik’s side.

“It’s not ruined,” Charles protested with a watery smile, “they just proved my point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more chapter planned for this so if you have any unanswered questions or spot any plotholes or anything you'd like explained further please let me know! Of course if you see any typos or have any other comments I'd love to hear them! You all are the best!! XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Shower! Surprise Appearances! The baby arrives!!

“So, are you excited for your party?” Erik asked softly

“MY party?”

“Fine, OUR party,” Erik conceded gracefully.

“Better,” Charles sniffed imperiously causing Erik to snort and pause his belly massage to plant a kiss on the unsuspecting carrier.

“Oh!” he startled, “Behave yourself! My stomach won’t defend itself against stretch marks!” he insisted.

“Of course of course, but you have to stop being such a beautiful distraction or I’ll never get any work done!” Erik protested, warming more salve between his hands before beginning his massage once more.

Charles blushed happily at the compliment, “I’ll try.”

They quickly dressed and did a bit of last minute straightening of the apartment before Erik went to preheat the oven.

In the end they’d decided to throw their own baby shower and invite people who would truly celebrate with them.

Jakob and Edie were scheduled to arrive any minute as she was helping Erik finish the food since Charles wasn’t up to the task just yet.

A knock on the door startled the carrier from his reverie; he moved to answer the door, straightening his maternity cardigan as he went.

“Got it!” he called over his shoulder.

“Alright, send mom straight through, darling,” Erik called back.

Charles was more than happy to do so and after hugs galore and a brief interrogation of his eating and sleeping habits, Edie made her way to the kitchen while Jakob and Charles made their way to the chess board.

“I love playing you; I swear it’s not fair that Erik got to learn from a master since childhood!” Charles laughed at the end of their short match, reviewing the board to see where he went wrong.

“Ah but now your children will have the same advantage,” Jakob chuckled sagely, patting the young man’s hand where it rested on the table between them.

“Yes they will, are you excited to be a grandfather?” he asked eagerly, already knowing the answer.

“I’m thrilled, you’ll understand one day how it feels to know you’ve built something that will go on long after you’re gone,” he smiled and tweaked the end of Charles’ nose laughing at the younger man’s blush.

Just then the doorbell rang causing Jakob to frown, “Doesn’t this building have security?”

Charles laughed at the Erik-Like look on the older man’s face, “Yes, but we told the doorman to let anyone with invites up without calling,” he placated, attempting to soothe ruffled feathers as he pulled himself to his feet.

“Still,” Jakob grumbled, “I’ll come with you to the door-just in case,” he added as Charles opened his mouth to protest the necessity.

“Let me do this Charles, besides, I want to meet your friends,” he gave a wide smile.

Sure he did. Charles thought he just wanted an excuse to make a citizen’s arrest.

“Alright, lead the way,” Charles hid a smile and followed the older man to the door, making a mental note to tell Erik of his father’s behavior once they were alone, he knew where Erik got his protective streak.

~~

The party was a rousing success by any measure and nearly every invited guest made an appearance.

Logan was the next guest to arrive and won Jakob over with a disgusted, “Can you believe that rube down at the desk let me up without checking my ID? Is this what passes as security these days?”

After that, Charles was not permitted to answer the door. In fact once guests began to arrive in earnest he was barely permitted to stand, which his aching feet were thankful for.

This actually worked out well once Azazel turned up with his adorable son in tow. Kurt fell in love with Charles at first sight and sat at his side since his lap was full and asked endless babbling questions mostly centered on the carrier’s tummy. He seemed intrigued with the idea that a baby was inside and delighted in each move she made as she shifted beneath Charles' sweater.

Charles loved answering his battery of inquiries and tousling his jet black hair as the little charmer blinked up at him with ice blue eyes.

Azazel sat with them and kept his mirror image from getting too rowdy and tiring Charles unduly.

“Here, let me fetch you another drink,” Azazel stood as soon as Charles so much as glanced at the laden refreshments table Erik had set up the night before that had been filled and emptied twice so far by his count.

Now that the food had been consumed, Erik was actually making conversation for once. Though it was with one of his own invites so Charles tried not to be too surprised.

Still, it was nice to see him so animated around other people.

Kitty and her husband Piotr arrived gifts in hand and smiles on their faces with their two children in tow, “You’ll see Erik, soon you won’t turn down a night off cooking either!” she said with a laugh as she kissed his cheek. She’d soon made her way over to Charles and kissed him lightly as well, “You’re looking well darling, how do you feel?”

“Excited, anxious, ready to get things moving,” Charles laughed as Kurt’s pleased gasp and shocked expression as the baby moved again.

“Oh he’s so sweet, who’s your little friend?” she cooed, settling down next to him with her baby sleeping  in a wrap against her chest.

“Ah this is Kurt, his father works with Erik in some capacity,”

“Hi Kurt!" she smiled as he shyly hid his face against Charles' belly, "He’s darling, reminds me of David’s eldest with those eyes.”

Charles smiled back, pleased for once that something had gone right, Edie had been correct in presuming that Erik’s Aunt Ruth and cousin David would be there for him. He loved the idea of their daughter growing up with a supportive extended family like the ones he’d envied his whole life.

Azazel finally returned with cups of punch for the three of them, but this time he didn't stick around, Charles thought nothing of it and gratefully took a sip of the refreshing beverage.

Meanwhile, Kitty’s other son was clinging to his fathers’ legs, shyly gazing at all the strangers with wide, dark eyes.

“He’ll be fine once he’s had some punch,” she assured a concerned Charles who was currently helping Kurt hold his cup in a tiny, unsteady hand.

“Do you want to take him some?” he asked, concerned that he was keeping her away from her parenting duties.

“Oh no, Piotr will get him some in good time, besides, mama needs to rest her feet,” she chuckled, readjusting the baby sling as she settled back into the couch.

“Ugh, tell me about it!” he groaned dramatically in commiseration before helping Kurt clamber across his girth to snuggle between him and Kitty and promptly fall asleep.

“Too much excitement,” she nodded sagely, “we should put him in the bedroom so he doesn’t wake up, and I can show you feeding again, you look ready to pop, if you’re still planning to breastfeed another lesson won’t go amiss,” she offered kindly.

“I’m going to give it my best shot,” he smiled nervously; “I _am_ a little scared though.”

“That’s normal, just remember you can call me anytime you have questions, but so much is natural I’m sure you and the little one will get along well together,” she gave him a reassuring smile.

They made their way to the bedroom, Azazel obliging to carry his son once he saw Charles shifting to lift the sleeping toddler, “He weighs far more than six pounds,” the Russian chided gently, following them from the room then leaving them to their nursing demonstration without further comment.

“Strong silent type,” he gestured towards the man’s retreating figure.

“Still flirtatious though,” Kitty smirked at Charles’ look of outrage.

“Did he say something to you?” he demanded, scandalized. 

She burst into soft laughter, handing her son to Charles so she could undo her nursing blouse, “No, not _me_ , that gorgeous African woman with the dyed hair!”

He looked taken aback, trying to remember seeing them talking to one another, “She’s my yoga teacher, we really hit it off. She teaches a baby class too, maybe he’s thinking about taking Kurt…” he trailed off, lost in thought.

“Didn’t look like it from where I was sitting, but that class does sound interesting. I need to get out more,” she confided softly.

“Well, once mine is out and old enough, we could try it together,” he offered tentatively, “you could go first and see how it is. I can introduce you to Ororo before you leave.

She beamed, “I’d love that, unless of course that handsome Russian has whisked her away to his private island to wine and dine her in the lap of luxury.”

Charles was sharply reminded of Erik’s opinion that his cousin was too romantic for her own good.

“He wouldn’t leave Kurt,” he handed the baby back and watched her tilt his head and help him get a proper latch.

“True, but a girl can dream,” she giggled as Charles rolled eyes playfully.

He watched them silently for a moment before tentatively asking, “Can I change him when you’re done?”

She looked at him like he was crazy, “I’m not going to say no to that!”

~~

Erik was having a nice time, the apartment wasn’t crowded and he was surrounded by friends and family. It was…nice.

He glanced around for Charles but couldn’t place him; he frowned at the empty space on the couch where he’d last seen his boyfriend and cousin chatting while the unbelievably adorable Kurt napped between them.

He turned to look for him when his attention was caught by Armando arriving with his husband Alex and their sons Scott and Miles.

Charles’ absence slipped to the back of his mind as they three of them caught up while the kids ran off to play in the office with the other children in attendance, who sounded like they were playing “let’s destroy Erik’s office as thoroughly as possible!”

But it was better than having them underfoot so he let it slide.

Charles had eventually made his way to Erik’s side, eager to meet two of Erik’s few remaining friends. He hit it off with them right away and happily looked through the family pictures Armando kept on his phone.

Time flew and soon it was time to cut the cake. Kurt was awake by then, happily perched in his fathers’ arms, high enough to see the action. Ororo stood next to them with a soft smile on her face as she took them in.

Charles strategically ignored Kitty's suggestive eyebrow waggle in their direction.

The other kids had eagerly made their way to the living room and were happily enjoying more snacks and while unsubtly eyeing the happy couple as they cut the first slice together.

In honor of their daughter they’d ordered a pink velvet cake with white chocolate buttercream icing from Charles’ favorite bakery. He blushed to match the delicate pink of the cake as Erik fed him the first bite to a round of applause.

After everyone had been fed, they moved to open presents, marveling at the tiny clothes and shoes. Socks with lace and a working mobile of the planets and their moons.

Charles teared up more than once and allowed himself to be soothed by his adoring partner who was on cloud nine.

Then there came another knock on the door, they both tensed at the sound, wondering who their late guest could be. Erik shot Logan a look and the burly Canadian wrestled himself free of the dog pile of children he was half buried under and made his way to the door.

Erik reached over and grasped Charles’ hand, knowing the other man would be hoping for and dreading a visit from his sister. He squeezed back desperately only to look surprised when a handsome man in a tailored three piece suit strolled in flanked by two men bearing an unreasonable amount of professionally wrapped presents.

“You didn’t tell me you invited your boss,” Charles hissed as Tony Stark made his way around the room charming everyone in his path before stopping in front of the happy couple.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Erik sighed, pretending to be more irritated than he was.

“Erik I’m hurt! Logan gets and invite and I don’t? And with such happy news!” the grown man pouted.

“Hello Tony, I wish I could say I was surprised but you’re nosy so…”

“Exactly, Erik! I’m nosy and I love all of my employees, I like to think that we are one big happy family and you mister, are adding to it. Any moment now it seems,” he added glibly at the sight of Charles’ prominent bump.

“And you must be the Charles I’ve researched so much about, of the Westchester Xaviers?”

“Yes, hello Mr. Stark,” Charles offered his hand once both men stopped his efforts to rise and greet his guest.

“Please, call me Tony,” he offered an elaborate bow and kissed his hand ceremoniously, winking at Erik’s irritation as Charles blushed prettily.

“I hope you don’t mind me crashing, I had a bit of time and decided to stop by with a few gifts and welcome you and your, he glanced around at the pink and yellow themed decorations, “daughter, to the Stark family.”

“Why thank you Mr. Stark, you’re always welcome,” Charles beamed happily at the charismatic genius in front of him.

“Yes, Tony, have some cake, have some fun, try not to rewire anything while you’re here,” Erik fixed him with a stern look that brought about another full pout.

“You’re no fun,” they all glanced up at the sound of a war cry as Logan fought what appeared to be a losing tickle fight with five children, “See, Howlett knows how to party! Cake you said?” he glanced around, “Is that Azazel? Now I’m really hurt!”

Charles laughed at Erik’s exasperation with his hyperactive boss, “Please Tony, have a seat, let’s see some of those presents you brought our girl,”

“Yes, yes," he snapped his fingers and the two men who had remained silent and motionless where he’d left them inside the door moved to place the presents in the unopened pile to one side of the couch.

“But before you open those I come bearing good news,” he paused dramatically, waiting to have everyone’s attention before continuing, “May I be the first to congratulate you on your purchase? Put her there neighbor!” he grinned as Charles’ confusion melted into understanding then happiness.

“Oh! Are you on the buildings board? Did they vote on the buy?”

“Ah my lovely Charles, I basically _am_ the buildings board, I own the place you see, or I did before you bought it this morning. I normally shut down any property buys near the Tower but I saw the name on the inquest and I wondered, could it be? And yes, the inquiry came from the same Charles Xavier my own favorite engineer knocked up. Lo and behold! Charles, I _live_ to make dreams come true,” he concluded with a megawatt smile.

“Oh thank you Tony! this is the best present we could receive, just in time for the baby and everything!” Charles gushed happily.

“Thank you Stark, this means a lot, we were worried about the delay,” Erik smiled as well, pleased to note that his grin still put Tony off his stride.

“That’s because it’s a usual automatic no, of course I can override that,” he said smugly, steadfastly ignoring the creepy face his best engineer made when he was happy.

Both men noticed Charles’ frown at the same moment, “is everything all right love?” Erik asked, concerned by the shift in his mood.

“Yes it’s just, with that high of a transfer of funds I should have been notified that it was approved.”

Here Tony looked sheepish, “Ah yes, I can explain that too. You see the building you bought?”

They nodded at him warily, “you bought it for a dollar.”

“What!?”

“Stark!”

“But I could’ve-“

“I know I know! But I wanted too! It’s not like I needed the money, not with your man here churning out designs like it’s going out of style!” he gestured defensively in Erik’s general direction.

Charles took a deep breath and spoke up softly, “Alright, alright, let’s be reasonable. Thank you Tony, you are a true friend,” he said even as the news of their big move spread quickly around the room.

Tony leaned in close, “even though we just met today, I feel the same.”

Erik simply rolled his eyes and muttered something about them forming a trust fund club causing them both to chortle and agree that it might be an idea worth pursuing.

~~

After the rest of the presents were opened and admired and everyone was well fed the party wound down until it was just Charles and the Lehnsherr’s once again.

“Oh, that was so much fun!” Charles snuggled into the couch, smiling at a tired looking Edie as she slumped next to him

“And that Tony, such a sweet boy, I wonder why Erik hasn’t brought him around more?”

“We’ll see about changing that, he seems lonely,” Charles mused, shifting to find a comfortable position.

“Hmm, I could see that", Edie commiserated, tucking her feet beneath her.

“It was great seeing Kitty again, she’s an angel,” Charles smiled softly.

“Yes! They told me you were a hit with the Reform girls, and they’re eager to give you a proper Kiddush when the day arrives,” She looked pleased as punch to say so.

“Yes, they’re a great bunch,” Charles agreed happily.

“Well, I may attend services a few time there myself, just until the gossip at temple moves on to someone else,” she sighed tiredly, clearly having been thinking on the matter for a while.

“That may be for the best, you don’t need that stress.”

“No, I don’t besides, Jakobs’ sister has been trying to get us to attend there for years, may as well give in,” she shrugged.

“Yes, and I’m sure gossip will move on sooner or later,” Charles soothed.

“Oh sooner I’m sure, someone will get a divorce or have an affair or an outside child and we will be old news of interest to no one.”

“Hmm, especially once Magda moves on, then there won’t be any reason to bring it up anymore,” Charles said lightly, not noticing the light of interest that entered Edie’s eyes at the notion.

“Yes…that’s not a bad idea,” she whispered under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, have you heard from your sister?”

“No, I don’t think she’s ready to apologize and I’m not willing to budge on this,” he sighed, “She’s so stubborn. Once she gets an idea into her head it’s hard to get out.”

“And she has ideas about Erik that won’t quit," she stated sadly.

“Pretty much. Sometimes I miss her and her friends, but not enough to deal with anymore nonsense,” he sighed and took another drink of water.

“You’re so loyal to my Erik, you’re good for him. He doesn’t doubt himself with you.”

“Well, he’s good for me too,” they looked over at the kitchen where Erik and Jakob were having their own conversation while cleaning the kitchen.

“I like that Howlett fellow, he said he’s never been a godfather you know?”

“Did he get you on his side for this? Dad!”

“What? I can’t give an opinion?”

Erik muttered something unkind that set his father off laughing.

They finished up and moved to join the others in the living room.

“I can’t believe you agreed to let Stark move us into our new penthouse,” Erik chided lightly as he sank down next to his partner and wrapped an arm around his slim shoulders.

“He said his crew could have a total teardown and reset in three hours! I bet they couldn’t, not with traffic so we’ll see,” Charles sniffed imperiously.

“And what, loser owes winner a private island?” he snickered at his own joke, dodging the playful elbow Charles aimed at his ribs

“Something that,” Charles winced halfway through a laugh.

“What is it, darling?” Erik asked, instantly on alert.

“Nothing, just tired I think. My back has been aching.”

“Ah do you want a rub?” he offered solicitously.

“Maybe later,” he blushed, knowing where those usually led but not wanting to say anything in front of Erik’s parents.

“That’s our cue then," Jakob said with a wink,"it was nice seeing you both, we’ll come see the new place as soon as it’s set up,” he smiled, and stood before offering a hand to his wife  to help her do the same.

“Yes, boys, I can’t wait to see the view!” Edie kissed them both soundly and called out more goodbyes as her husband helped her into her coat.

Erik rose to lock up behind them, “Thanks again for everything,” he said quietly, more thankful than ever for the ones who’d stuck by him through thick and thin.

“Ah, what are parents for? You’ll see for yourself soon,” She kissed his cheek and followed Jakob out into the hall where he was waiting to slip his arm around her waist and lead the way to the elevator.

Erik closed the door thoughtfully; he would know soon, the thought struck him anew sometimes, filling him with joy and fear in equal measure.

~~

Later that night, after the promised backrub had led to exactly what Charles had suspected it would, they shared a shower, Erik was less comfortable leaving Charles alone in the tiled room since the baby had dropped and offset his balance.

Besides, it was nice having someone else shampoo his hair.

His back twinged again and he sighed leaning back against Erik’s lean form.

“Spot still giving you trouble, love?”

“Yes, maybe I pulled something,” he wondered aloud.

“Maybe, but I’m betting its nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure,” he assured lightly.

But later that night as they were sleeping half reclined in the couch in the most comfortable position for Charles, the ache turned to pressure.

He rose from Erik’s slack grip and went to the bathroom, but that did nothing to ease the tension that now wrapped around his abdomen like a band.

He frowned, sleepily contemplating the restless tension that filled his body and slowly began pacing the length of the hall in a soothing pattern when a sudden true spasm wracked his frame and he realized that he’d just had his first contraction.

His heart leapt as he braced himself against the wall and attempted to steady his breathing. After a moment he succeeded and resumed his steady pacing, deciding to let Erik sleep until the contractions were consistent.

After another hour and a half a pattern had developed and his contractions were about fifteen minutes apart. He woke Erik with a gentle hand on his shoulder, stifling a laugh at the bewildered expression and ruffled hair that greeted him once his lover jolted up at his light touch.

“What? Charles? What time is it?” he yawned and opened his arms, clearly expecting him to crawl back into his warm embrace.

“It’s um, almost three,” he glanced at the clock, surprised to see how much time had passed while he was caught up in the changes his body was going through.

“Oh, everything alright?” Erik asked, clearly still more asleep than not.

“Yes and no,” Charles said shaking his arm again as he seemed to be drifting.

“What? Why no?” he asked, confusion and concern bringing him around to full consciousness in a heartbeat.

“Erik, darling, I’m in labor,” Charles said as calmly as possible, though that had no effect on how the news hit Erik.

“Oh my god! Your backache! I should have known! Are you alright? How long have you been awake?” he ran his hands over Charles nervously as though he might find some treatable wound at any moment.

“Not long,” he lied, “My contractions are steady and about fifteen minutes apart.”

“Alright, I’ll text Marie and let her know what’s going on; she can alert the doctor and meet us at the hospital.”

“Sweetie you know we don’t need to worry before they’re five minutes apart, Marie and Dr. Miller were very clear that first deliveries take time.”

“What do they know?! You’re having a baby!” Erik demanded nonsensically as he went to text their midwife who had been attending another birth so hadn’t been able to make their party.

“Alright, darling,” his breath hitched and he clutched his belly as Erik glanced at the time to monitor his contractions.

“Do you need anything? Water? A snack? Anything?” he asked, panicked after the contraction had passed and the text had been sent.

“Just you to hold my hand.” Erik was only too happy to oblige.

They spent the next two hours in the quiet dark of their apartment talking very little and simply holding one another. Charles’ water eventually broke of its own accord and Erik helped him change into comfortable, dry clothes before checking that their grab bag had everything they’d need.

When the contractions were seven minutes apart, Erik called the front desk to have the car brought around.

“Ready to go?” he asked looking nervous in jeans and a sweater, wrapped up in his overcoat.

“As I’ll ever be,” Charles smiled as Erik zipped him into his own winter jacket, arms unable to reach the pinnacle of his belly anymore.

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Erik clasped his hand tightly.

They paused on the threshold and shared a small kiss that ended when Charles sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and clutched his Erik's biceps tightly for a long moment.

“Okay, just a bit longer, darling, Marie says she’ll meet us there and Dr. Miller is already on call,” Erik said as he bustled them down the hall.

“Good, good, everything’s going fine then."

“Yes, so far,” Erik agreed begrudgingly, glancing around the deserted lobby suspiciously, only heading into the cold once the car was pulled to a stop in front of the building.

 He slung the bag at the doorman and helped Charles get settled into the passenger seat, happy to note that the man had done as he demanded and warmed the interior and the seats before bringing it around.

“Did you call your parents?” Charles asked once they were on the route Erik had been practicing for weeks.

“No, I’ll call once we’re settled in a room; they need their sleep and you now they’ll rush out as soon as they hear,” he smiled at the thought.

“True, true…” Charles gasped as another contraction hit.

“Almost there, love, just breathe,” Erik tried to sound calm as he maneuvered the light traffic and icy streets as quickly yet safely as possible, "We should schedule the next one for summer, he muttered to himself.

"I'll see what I can do," Charles laughed at his side causing Erik to blush as he hadn't meant the other man to overhear, but at least it helped relax the tension in the car.

They finally arrived and Erik let Charles out into the waiting arms of Marie while he parked the car, by the time he made it in they had checked him in and were getting settled into his room.

“Alright, you two, anyone else coming to the dance?” she asked happily, accent seeming thicker than ever.

“Yes, my parents should be arriving within the hour,” Erik stood by the bed feeling useless as Marie conducted her initial exam which concluded with a surprised look.

“What? What is it?” Charles asked nervously.

“Um, I think your little lady will be doing the same,” she pressed back in to check Charles’ cervix once more.

“Yer fully dilated sugga, and these contractions are coming fast since you got in.”

Charles stared at her in shock, “but you said first times take hours!”

“Well, it has been hours, just not that many,” Erik said, ignoring the glare Charles shot him to focus on the smile Maries gave.

“That’s the spirit daddy-to-be! I’ll let the doctor know but I’ll do the delivery myself unless something goes wrong, juss like we talked about, right Charles?” she patted his leg reassuringly.

“Right Marie, right, I’m fine,” he breathed through another contraction under her knowing eyes.

“Thas three minutes by my count, get geared up daddy-to-be, don’t wanna get splashed do ya?”

Erik shuddered at the thought and hurriedly changed into the scrubs the nurse provided in the attached suite bathroom.

When he came back Marie had Charles positioned on a birthing stool and instructed Erik to sit in front of him and hold his hands as she crouched on a low seat behind him to do the catching.

The next forty minutes were simultaneously the longest and shortest of his life. The baby was well on her way to being out when his parents arrived.

The nurse informed them that they were waiting in the hall just outside.

“Oh good they made it!” Charles grunted as his body bore down once more.

“Alright darlin’ one more big one and we should have the head out!” Marie encouraged cheerfully.

“Come on sweetheart, you can do it” Erik pressed his lips to his sweaty temple, “just one more she said then you can rest.”

Charles sobbed for breath then clenched his teeth and clutched Erik’s hands in a vice like grip. They locked gazes, foreheads pressed together. Erik held his breath as Charles pushed with all his might until he sighed and suddenly relaxed as the reedy cry of an infant filled the air.

“And that’s done, little one, here’s your mama,” Marie handed him the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

She was gray and wrinkled and covered in slime with a pointy little cone head. He laughed and clutched her to his chest where she nuzzled against him with a whimper.

“Oh Charles, she’s beautiful. You’re amazing, darling, that was amazing,” Erik whispered, wrapping his arms around them as tears streamed down his face.

Charles was inclined to agree.

~~

Erik went to tell his parents the news while Marie and the nurse checked them both over and got them cleaned and changed.

Once they were presented with a clean bill of health, Erik brought his parents in to meet their granddaughter.

“Smart girl,” Jakob cooed at the little bundle cradled in his arms, “its good luck to be born on a Monday, you know.”

Edie sniffled happily and held an exhausted Charles’ hand, “she looks just like Erik did as a baby with that red hair, but the eyes are all yours,” she smiled and brushed his hair back gently.

“I’d like to see those pictures again,” he smiled at the sight of his daughter wriggling about in her grandfathers’ hold.

“Anytime you like,” she assured.

“Ah, I think she’s ready to eat,” Jakob gently set her back in Charles’ arms where Jean immediate began rooting for him and eagerly latched on once she found what she was looking for.

“Oh!” Charles startled at the sensation.

Edie laughed kindly, “You’ll get used to it, there’s nothing like the bond you form while she’s feeding.”

Charles nodded vision blurry from the sight if his little one gazing up at him as she took nourishment from his body, he could already tell she was right.

~~

They were cleared to leave after a brief nap and another check up for the two of them. Erik bundled them into the car and headed back home.

Charles rode in the back next Jean who was sleeping through her first car trip with no trouble; he only looked up when they pulled up in front of the building they’d toured the week before.

“Erik? Oh he didn’t!” Charles gasped scandalized.

“Oh he did. He texted me congratulations and told me which home to drive to,” Erik couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Charles’ face in the rearview mirror.

“What? You're the one who told him you told him you hate moving! Come on; let’s get my sweet girl inside where it’s warm.”

“It’s an underground garage, Erik, it _is_ warm,” Charles chuckled as he gingerly got out of the car while Erik unstrapped Jean who woke for a moment only to fall back asleep immediately, clearly disinterested in the goings on of her parents.

The thought brought a sweet smile to Erik’s face. Something he’d given up ever calling himself and now he was a dad.

He tucked Jean close and pulled Charles under one arm as they stepped into the private elevator that led to the penthouse.

He smiled to himself as he imagined Charles’ reaction to the ring he planned to give him later that night. Charles caught his smile and sent him a questioning look, but Erik simply shook his head, he’d find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote folks! I hope you liked it! please let me know what you think and if you noticed any typos! If there are still sufficient questions about the aftermath I may write a short epilogue! Thanks for sticking with me, your comments and Kudos really helped me write this story! XOXO you guys are the best!!


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue!!

“Mom just leave it, please!” Anya stared at her daughter, a look of shock painted on her face.

“But he-“ she began defensively only to he cut off mid sentence.

“ **Yes** he left me, _yes I know_. I was _there_. Could you just… stop rubbing it in?” She pleaded, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

Anya was instantly apologetic, “Oh sweetheart, that’s not what I meant to do.”

“I know, but that’s what you _are_ doing. Please just leave it. I hate being the center of all this gossip! My life imploded and its all anyone can talk about! Least of all you!” she gestured to her mother as tears pilled out over her cheeks.

Anya felt her blood heat at the sight, Magda shouldn’t be the one hurt by this! “Marriage is a sacred duty and Erik, who you loved and gave your best years to-“ she defended her actions hotly.

“Oh mom! I’ve heard it, and a fat lot of good it does me! He’s gone; he’s got a boyfriend-no _fiancée_ you tell me! And a…a baby. It’s over and done with, please let it be,” she sobbed miserably, voice breaking. 

“But you love him, Magda. I still see it in you, or it wouldn’t hurt so much to hear,” Anya pleaded, fighting back her own tears to see her daughter so broken.

“I know I love him, I feel it every day, but he’s not coming back and I have to move on and I can’t if we keep dwelling on it,” She sighed, leaning into her mother’s offered embrace.

“Alright, love. I’ll let it go, but I won’t forgive him for hurting you!” she squeezed her tightly, trying not to hate Erik for making then leaving this mess.

“I’m not asking you to forgive him, mama I just need you to let the past be the past.”

“I can do anything if it will make you smile again. I love you,” Anya assured her dear girl, wishing there was something she could do to make it all right.

“I love you too,” Magda whispered, finally ready to move on and let her heart heal.

~~

Raven stood on the steps of the church blinking the early spring sun out of her eyes. They’d just stepped out of the vestibule and into the weak light that did nothing against the chill in the air.

“Would you like to hold her?” a soft voice came from behind her.

She turned to see Erik’s mother cradling the baby in her arms with a warm smile on her face.

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Raven beamed and pulled her niece close to her chest. She was a beautiful girl, like a little living doll with wide blue eyes and fat pink cheeks. She wrapped a strand of Raven’s long hair around one tiny fist and held on for dear life.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Edie ventured into the silence after they spent a moment admiring Jean.

“Yes, likewise,” she offered shyly, wondering what this woman knew about Raven’s dislike of her only child.

“I’m glad you came, the boys were worried you wouldn’t. Charles almost didn’t send the invitation,” Edie chided gently.

Raven felt her heart sink at that. Not that she didn’t deserve it, but it still hurt to hear. She turned her gaze back to the baby who was kicking happily in her grip.

“I’m glad I came,” she admitted quietly, “I almost didn’t but, Charles is the only family I have and I couldn’t miss this.”

“He’s not your only family anymore,” came the gentle reminder of the life she held cradled in her arms.

“That’s true, I have Jean now, too,” She smiled down at her niece.

“Yes, and us, and Erik if you like.”

She looked up in surprise at the kindly older woman, what had Charles told her about their relationship?

“It’s alright to admit you were wrong, even if it’s just to yourself,” Edie said gently.

Raven looked turned to glance at the door of the rectory where Jakob was engaged in what appeared to be a lively theological debate with the vicar that both were greatly enjoying of their wide smiles were anything to go by.

Erik and Charles were stood off to one side, having a whispered conversation while Erik held Charles’ left hand like it was something precious as he absently toyed with the ring he’d placed there just days before.

She’s right, Raven admitted to herself. But it’s better to admit it to the people you’ve wronged as well.

“We’re having a small brunch at Crepes Galore, do you know the place? You’re welcome to join us,” Edie offered kindly.

Raven smiled and nodded, handing the baby back to her grandmother as she blinked back a sheen of tears. She’d gladly go to brunch and hopefully snag a moment with the happy couple to welcome Erik to the family.

~~

Marie felt wrong footed in a way she hadn’t in a long while. The man who’d met her at the elevator with a thunderous scowl was neither Erik nor Charles.

At the sight of her his faced switched to a frankly appreciative gaze followed by a slow, seductive smile that lit a warmth low in her belly that she tried to ignore in the name of professionalism.

“Ah, I’m Anna-Marie, here to check in on Charlie and Jean,” she introduced herself hesitantly, wondering if Charles had hired a body guard.

“So is that why she’s called Jean Marie?” he asked teasingly, “Not bad for a namesake.”

She felt her face flush to the roots of her hair, he was charming, she’d give him that, and handsome, and _built_ \- she snapped her gaze back to his face, feeling her flush deepen at the knowing smirk on his face.

“Well, Anna-Marie, I’m Logan Just here checking up on my goddaughter,” he beamed proudly at the last word as though he’d accomplished something amazing. Perhaps he had.

He extended his hand and she took it in a firm grip, trying not to show the nerves jangling under her skin at his touch.

Their handshake drew out longer than necessary as a tense silence fell around them. He tugged her hand lightly. Gentle enough that she could easily pull away if she chose; instead she let him reel her in until she had to tilt her head back to look at him.

“What are you doing after this?” he asked softly.

“Nothin’ sugga, this is my last call fo’ today,” she drawled slowly, accent coming thicker in her excitement.

“Let me buy you coffee after? I can walk you out,” he offered kindly.

She smiled at his polite request. She loved a man with manners. “I’ll hold you to it, darlin’”

“Logan, is that Marie?,” Charles’ call from the nursery broke them apart,

“Ah’d better get to work,” she pulled away from his warmth reluctantly.

“Sooner begun sooner ended,” he agreed with a wink that set her spine tingling, she made her way to the baby’s room with a small grin of her own.

Eager to interrogate Charles about Jean’s godfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!! I hope you liked the epilogue and the closure! Please let me know! I've loved writing this for you! Your feedback drove me to complete this, I really couldn't have done it without you! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Title Taken from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name, its basically Erik's feelings towards Magda, have a listen if you haven't heard it! Did you like the fic? Spot any typos? Have any questions? Comments are love!!
> 
> FYI: Carriers are just men who can have babies, testes on the inside like ovaries, they have a vaginal opening where their testicles would be.


End file.
